Mystery
by exgulliver
Summary: Ada murid baru di sekolah. Seorang namja tampan dengan penampilan sempurna. Dibalik pesonanya yang membius, terdapat sisi lain dirinya yang tak terbaca. Suatu hari ketika ia bertemu dengan Kim Yesung, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika. Apakah yang membuat namja pendiam itu terperangah melihat sosok Yesung? / This is KyuSung! :D Chapter 6 Updated! Read n then review juseyoo
1. Prolog

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Ada murid baru di sekolah. Seorang namja tampan dengan penampilan sempurna. Dibalik pesonanya yang membius, terdapat sisi lain dirinya yang tak terbaca. Namja itu begitu pendiam.. oh sepertinya, sangat pendiam.

Suatu hari ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang namja manis bernama Kim Yesung, langkah kakinya terhenti seketika.

Apakah yang membuat namja pendiam itu terperangah melihat sosok Yesung?

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Namja itu nampak kebingungan. Dia menggeleng, "aku juga tidak tahu." jawabnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kita pulang?"

Raut wajahnya berubah tak yakin, "aku juga tidak tahu."

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu? Selalu saja berkata tidak tahu dan tidak tahu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu.." omelnya pada pemuda asing tersebut.

"Ada satu hal yang aku tahu pasti.."

Kedua alisnya menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu.." ungkapnya kemudian.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanyanya ketika keadaan mulai membuatnya bosan.

Sang lawan bicara menatapnya intens, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

.

.

.

_**###===TBC/END?===###**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

New fanfic dengan genre baru yang coba aku pelajari :3

Karena aku tidak cukup yakin memasukkannya dalam genre horror or creepy, jadi untuk sekarang masuk mystery dulu yakk xD

Otte? Menarikkah untuk dilanjut? Ataukah tidak?

Up to you guys.. kyusung dan author akan mengikuti review dari para readers /wink/


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung!"

Namja manis itu menoleh. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum cerah, "Oh Siwonie! Annyeong!"

Yesung melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada sosok namja berbadan tegap yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. "Baru datang?"

Sembari mengatur nafas Siwon mengangguk, "Eoh., aku terlambat bangun.. untung saja jalanan tidak begitu macet."

Yesung tertawa pelan melihat kondisi dongsaengnya yang masih penuh kepanikan.

Dari arah pintu gerbang, sebuah mobil sedan hitam dengan merk ternama untuk pertama kalinya muncul di area sekolah Yesung, SMA Konkuk. Keberadaan mobil itu menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi beberapa siswa yang merasa ingin tahu, kira-kira siapakah pemilik mobil mewah tersebut?

"Apa itu ketua yayasan?" Siwon berbisik pada namja disampingnya.

Yang ditanya langsung mengedikkan bahu. "Molla.."

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari para murid perempuan yang saling berbisik heboh.

"Murid baru?" kali ini kedua onyx sabit Yesung berhasil menangkap sosok seorang namja tampan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi serta kulit putih susunya yang bersih berhasil membuat para siswi SMA Konkuk membulatkan matanya kagum.

"Kurasa sekolah kita kedatangan bintang baru.." komentar Choi Siwon dari arah samping.

"Keke.. satu pesaing lagi untukmu, benarkan?" Yesung merasa geli jika mengingat kenyataan bahwa Choi Siwon masuk dalam daftar pria paling tampan di sekolah mereka.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Mrs. Ryu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas 11 A, "Selamat pagi anak-anak.." sapanya kemudian.

"Pagi.." sahut para murid kelas sebelas dengan serentak.

"Hari ini kita dapat teman baru dari Jeju. Hey Nak, ayo masuklah.." wanita paruh baya dengan kacamata minusnya itu meminta pemuda tampan tadi masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu sekarang.."

Kedua obsidian khasnya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida.." ujarnya singkat.

.

" ... "

.

"Sudah?" tanya Mrs. Ryu heran. Dia baru tahu bahwa perkenalan seorang murid baru begitu singkat dan pendek.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan berdehem pelan. Menurut pemikirannya, untuk apa melakukan perkenalan panjang lebar jika nanti teman-teman barunya akan tetap bertanya secara pribadi padanya? Lagipula.. jika mereka ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, biar saja mereka yang mencari tahu sendiri. Kenapa harus dirinya yang secara cuma-cuma mengumbar informasi?

"Ah~ perkenalan yang sangat singkat.. Eum, baiklah." Raut wajah wanita itu sedikit masam mendapati respon tak berarti dari murid barunya. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menempati kursi yang kau mau. Ada satu disamping Siwon, disudut kanan belakang, dan satu lagi.. di depan meja guru. Silahkan.."

"Ne." Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera menuju kursi disudut belakang. Baginya, lebih baik duduk sendiri disudut daripada harus berinteraksi dengan namja berwajah _pervert_ bernama Siwon itu.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Jadi anak baru itu masuk ke kelas kalian?" Yesung menjatuhkan backpack beserta tubuhnya sendiri dikursi kosong sebelah Siwon. Mengangkat sumpit untuk mulai menikmati semangkuk ramyun yang dipesannya.

Berhubung sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, Kim Yesung bersama teman-temannya ─Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin dan kekasihnya, Leeteuk─ memutuskan untuk singgah sesaat di cafe dekat sekolah.

"Ne, tapi dia sangat aneh hyung.." sahut Donghae penuh semangat.

"Sama anehnya denganmu?"

"Yakk! Kangin hyung, aku tidak aneh!" protesnya pada namja bertubuh besar disamping Siwon.

"Dia benar-benar tidak banyak bersuara. Sangat pendiam.." komentar Siwon menambahi.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Hari kedua Kyuhyun di SMA Konkuk. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kedatangan Kyuhyun menciptakan keributan dipagi hari bagi para siswi di sana.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi wajah tak peduli. Ia segera melenggang meninggalkan area lapangan untuk masuk ke kelas.

"Hey, dia datang.." bisik Donghae pada Siwon yang duduk tepat dibelakangnya.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari rangkaian huruf pada novel klasik yang dibacanya. Mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas, namja itu balas berbisik pada Donghae. "Apa mungkin dia anak seorang mafia?"

"Mwo?" Eunhyuk yang tanpa sengaja mendengar kata-kata Siwon sontak menoleh.

"Ah~ tidak tidak, kurasa itu tidaknya mungkin." ucap Siwon menyanggah perkataannya sendiri.

Pernyataan konyol Siwon hanya meninggalkan ekspresi tak percaya diwajah polos Donghae. Namja asal Mokpo itu sama sekali tak paham dengan cerita fantasi sahabat kudanya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Pelajaran olah raga..

Pelajaran kesukaan Choi Siwon sekaligus paling menyebalkan bagi Lee Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu anak baru yang ramai dibicarakan para murid belakangan ini?"

"Nde, itu orangnya.." jawab Yesung.

Dari beranda lantai 2 di gedung kelas 12.. Kangin dan Yesung mengamati aktivitas adik kelas mereka. Berhubung guru yang mengisi jam pelajaran keempat dan lima sedang absen jadi kelas Yesung kosong hingga satu setengah jam ke depan.

Kangin memangku dagu mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun. "Melihat caranya memandang sekitar, aku setuju dengan Donghae dan Siwon kalau namja itu cukup aneh."

.

**_Deg_**

.

Kyuhyun tertegun ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Yesung yang berada dilantai dua. _'D-dia ..'_

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Huh?"

Donghae menghela nafas sejenak. Ternyata namja tampan ini bukan hanya aneh, tapi juga menyebalkan. "Bisakah kau pindah dari tempatmu sekarang? Apa kau tidak lihat anak-anak sudah siap diposisinya untuk bermain basket?"

Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling. Begitu menyadari tatapan aneh teman-teman barunya, mau tak mau ia menyingkir dengan muka masam dari tengah lapangan.

"Kau mau main atau tidak?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tidak." tolak Kyuhyun cuek. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana sembari berjalan pergi dari lapangan basket. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Donghae yang menurutnya hanya membuang-buang energi.

_'__Berhenti mengikutiku!'_ Kyuhyun refleks membalikkan badan dengan kesal menatap kekosongan di lorong koridor yang ia lalui.

_'__Aku tidak akan mengganggumu..'_ sebuah suara membalas teriakan dalam hati Kyuhyun.

Anginkah yang berbicara? Tak ada siapapun di sana yang terlihat mengikuti Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

Obsidian kelamnya terpejam. Sejenak ia mengatur suasana hatinya agar tidak termakan emosi. Ia kembali memandang lorong koridor dihadapannya lebih serius. _'Keberadaan kalian sudah cukup mengusik pandanganku! Apa kalian tidak paham?' _

Sedikit rahasia yang akan kubagi pada kalian, Kyuhyun punya satu keistimewaan untuk melihat apa yang tidak bisa manusia tangkap dengan mata normal.

_'__Apa yang salah dengan kami?'_ sosok itu melayang lebih dekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aishh.." ia mendengus kesal merasakan hawa dingin yang selalu tiba-tiba menerpanya jika makhluk-makhluk itu mendekat. Sekali lagi ia mengamati sosok penampakan dihadapannya lebih detail.

_'__Seragam sekolah yang penuh bercak darah, mata hitam yang terlihat kosong, kulit pucat pasi, bekas luka parah diwajah serta kaki yang tidak menyentuh tanah.. kau pikir itu wajar untuk kulihat?' _komentar Kyuhyun terhadap perwujudan sosok siswa SMA tersebut.

_'__Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Beginilah keadaanku saat aku jatuh dari lantai tiga..'_ makhluk itu merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sendu mengingat caranya pergi dari dunia.

_'__Apa yang kau mau?'_ tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Tak ada sedikitpun rasa iba mendengar sebab kematian namja tersebut.

_'__Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, itu saja..'_

_'__Ck, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar semua keluh kesah kalian. Aku bu─ yakk!' _namja itu merasa kesal ketika tiba-tiba sosok pemuda tersebut menghilang disaat ia tengah serius bicara.

"Hey, bukankah kau anak baru?" kali ini sebuah suara lain terdengar lembut dari belakang punggung Kyuhyun.

Ia berbalik dan langsung menangkap sosok seorang namja bertubuh ramping dengan wajah manisnya tersenyum hangat. _'Dia manusia..'_ pikirnya begitu melihat kaki itu berpijak dilantai koridor.

"Hey? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung melambaikan tangan didepan wajah terkejut Kyuhyun.

Namja itu tak bicara apapun kecuali memandang Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Merasa diabaikan, Yesung jadi kesal sendiri. Namja manis itu memilih untuk berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kali ini ia membuktikan omongan teman-temannya bahwa Cho Kyuhyun itu namja yang aneh.

_'__Apakah sosok itu benar-benar dirinya?' _obsidian kelam itu mengamati setiap gerakan dari balik punggung Yesung yang semakin berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati begitu langkah kakinya sudah memasuki area perpustakaan yang cukup luas dengan rak-rak buku tinggi tertata rapi. Tidak.. dia menggerutu bukan karena ia tidak menyukai suasana perpustakaan yang selalu sunyi dan penuh anak-anak penggila buku. Tapi ..

_'__Ahjusshi.. kau mengagetkanku!'_ omel Kyuhyun pada sosok pria dewasa yang tengah bergelantungan disalah satu lampu ornamen perpustakaan dengan tubuh terbalik. Yah.. lagi-lagi dia harus mendapati makhluk-makhluk berwujud tak biasa itu tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

Pria itu meringis menampilkan ekspresi kekanakan yang berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi fisiknya. Dari penampilan tubuhnya yang nampak melepuh dibeberapa bagian serta rambut terbakar, Kyuhyun menarik kesimpulan bahwa paman itu meninggal akibat tersengat listrik.

_'__Kupikir sekolah terbaik hanya berisi hantu-hantu kecil, ternyata sama saja..'_ Kyuhyun berlalu dari bawah lampu ornamen tersebut untuk mencari buku yang ia perlukan.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang aneh. Untuk apa memandang lampu ornamen dengan tatapan kesal seperti itu, iyakan?"

"Kau benar Donghae~ya.. aku jadi merasa sedikit takut padanya." balas Eunhyuk.

Kedua namja itu tanpa sengaja melihat sikap aneh Kyuhyun beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka kembali pada pemikiran liar mereka, apa mungkin Kyuhyun itu gila?

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membiarkan angin musim panas hari ini berhembus menemaninya dibawah salah satu pohon rindang yang terdapat di taman sekolah. Sembari menunggu sang noona datang menjemput, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang dipakainya.

Sensasi hawa dingin dari arah samping membuat bulu kudunya kembali meremang.

_'__Apa lagi?'_ siswa SMA itu datang lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyuhyun.

_'__Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu..'_

_'__Apa tidak ada makhluk sebangsamu yang bisa kau jadikan seorang pendengar? Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan keberadaan kalian disekitarku. Jadi tolong, menjauhlah dariku.'_ pinta Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Namja itu benar-benar merasa risih dengan 'mereka' yang selalu mengikutinya hanya untuk bicara panjang lebar. Sejak awal dia tidak nyaman dengan kemampuan istimewanya dalam melihat para makhluk tak kasat mata tersebut.

_'__Woohyun!'_ satu energi yang lebih lemah terasa mendekat dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.

Sekali lagi sang manusia membuang nafas lelah. Tidak cukup satu roh saja yang membuntutinya, sekarang datang lagi yang lain.

_'__Oh, Suzy!'_ siswa SMA ─yang sekarang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Woohyun─ itu melambai ke arah gadis berambut hitam panjang dibelakang mereka.

Dalam sekejap mata gadis itu sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Woohyun. _'Bunuh diri, eoh?'_ komentar Kyuhyun setelah melihat bekas jeratan tali dileher putih Suzy.

_'__Astaga, kau bisa melihatku?'_ Suzy membulatkan mata hitamnya mendengar suara batin Kyuhyun.

_'__Heum.. dan karena kau disini, cepat bawa teman laki-lakimu ini pergi dariku. Aku tidak suka kalian berada disekitarku.'_

Suzy menolak perintah Kyuhyun dengan alasan yang serupa seperti Woohyun. Kedua roh itu sama-sama ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

_'__Aish, baiklah.. kalau kalian tidak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi!'_ dengan jengkel ia menenteng tas ranselnya pergi dari bangku taman. Lebih baik menunggu digerbang depan, sendirian saja!

.

.

.

###

.

.

.

Sama seperti niat awalnya tadi, Kyuhyun kini nampak berdiri sendiri digerbang depan menunggu sang noona datang. Hantu-hantu tadi sudah merusak waktu santainya untuk menikmati musim panas dengan hawa dingin khas mereka.

.

**_Ckiiiitttt! Brakkk!_**

.

Secara mengejutkan terdengar bunyi pengereman kuat disertai dentuman yang cukup keras dari arah jalan raya diselatan SMA Konkuk.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa orang berteriak histeris dan beberapa lainnya segera berkerumun ke tengah jalan untuk memberi bantuan. Sepertinya baru saja terjadi kecelakaan yang cukup parah.

_'__Ya Tuhan..'_ melebihi reaksi orang-orang yang melihat langsung peristiwa kecelakaan tersebut, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah serius. Antara percaya dan tidak, bibirnya bergerak tanpa sadar.

_'__.. Choi Siwon?'_

Sementara itu.. Siwon yang tadi sedang terburu-buru untuk menyeberang jalan, kini merasakan kepalanya pening luar biasa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit dan perih disekujur badan.

Semua menjadi gelap dan Siwon tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi kecuali mendengar teriakan histeris orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun.

Manik teduhnya kembali terbuka setelah kegelapan sesaat yang menerpanya. Siwon menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuhnya bingung. _'Bukannya aku baru saja tertabrak mobil? Kemana hilangnya semua rasa sakit tadi?'_

"Choi Siwon! Hiks, Siwonieeee!" sebuah suara bariton yang begitu dikenalnya terdengar penuh kepedihan dari arah punggung Siwon. Namja kekar itu menoleh ke belakang..

.

**_Deg_**

.

Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menggumamkan kata keterkejutan.

'_A-aku .. b-bagaimana t-tubuhku bi.. sa..?'_ ujarnya susah payah.

Apakah matanya sekarang sudah rusak? Mengapa Siwon bisa melihat Yesung hyungnya menangis hebat memeluk tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah? Mimpi konyol macam apa ini ..

_'__Ye-Yesung hyung..'_ Siwon berusaha memanggil nama Yesung.

Tentu saja namja manis itu tak menghiraukan panggilan tersebut sedikitpun. Yesung terus menangis memeluk tubuh Siwon bersama air matanya yang mengalir deras tanpa henti.

_'__A-apakah aku sudah.. m-mati?'_ logikanya berhasil menyimpulkan keadaan ketika ambulan datang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah kain putih lalu membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Pandangannya segera menelaah setiap sudut yang mampu dilihatnya. Semua orang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mereka seolah menganggap roh Siwon sebagai hembusan angin yang tak berwujud.

_'__C-Cho Kyuhyun?'_ kejutan lain datang dari arah gerbang masuk SMA Konkuk.

Jika penglihatan Siwon masih baik-baik saja, benarkah ia memergoki obsidian kelam Kyuhyun mengamati dirinya dari jauh? Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya ketika semua orang menganggapnya hembusan angin?

_'__Seolma ..'_ bisik Siwon tak percaya.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC/END?===###_**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 published ^^

terima kasih buat dukungan kalian untk cerita ini. aku yakin masih bnyak minusnya krena aku masih amatir -_-

Jadi.. aku butuh review kalian tntg kelanjutan ff ini hhe ... paii paii ~


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sepasang _earphone_ hitam yang dipakainya. Berdecak seraya membuang muka dari tatapan terkejut Choi Siwon. "Ck.. cerita apalagi ini.." bisiknya lirih.

_"Cho Kyuhyun!"_ terdengar teriakan dari sang namja Choi.

"Jangan menoleh Cho, abaikan.. abaikan dia." ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mau ikut campur lagi dalam urusan dunia ghaib. Terakhir kali ia membantu, tubuhnya harus limbung karena makhluk itu justru merasukinya.

"Kyuhyun~ah!" sebuah mobil sedan hitam ternama berhenti tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafas lega. "Oh, noona. Kau datang tepat waktu, cepat bawa aku pergi dari sini." Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meminta sang kakak segera memacu mobilnya meninggalkan SMA Konkuk.

"Ada apa? Mereka mengejarmu lagi?" tanya sang yeoja cantik dibalik stir kemudi setelah berhasil menjauhkan mobilnya dari SMA Konkuk.

Sang adik melempar ranselnya ke kursi belakang, "Aku punya firasat bahwa akan ada roh penasaran yang menempel padaku sebentar lagi."

Sebagai orang terdekat yang memahami kemampuan istimewa adik tersayangnya, Cho Ahra mencoba bertanya lebih. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Teman sekelasku baru saja meninggal tertabrak mobil.."

"Ya Tuhan, apa anak itu menyadari kemampuanmu?"

Wajah tampannya memelas, "Kurasa seperti itu."

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, disatu hari setelah peristiwa kecelakaan yang menimpa Choi Siwon. Suasana haru menyelimuti seisi kelas 11 A. Beberapa buket bunga nampak diletakkan rapi diatas meja Siwon. Sebuah bingkai foto yang menampilkan gambar seorang namja tampan tersenyum manis dengan _dimple_ khasnya juga sengaja diletakkan bersama.

Seluruh murid berkabung dan turut merasakan kesedihan mengetahui salah satu teman mereka harus pergi lebih dulu.

Setelah membuat sedikit persiapan dengan mentalnya sendiri, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemandangan yang sebelumnya telah ia duga kini terpampang dihadapan obsidian kelamnya.

Dari penglihatan Kyuhyun, terlihat roh Siwon duduk dibangkunya dengan raut wajah sedih. Namja itu terdiam menatap foto serta rangkaian bunga yang ada dimejanya pagi ini.

Berusaha mengabaikan penampakan tersebut, Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke tempat duduknya disudut. Sejenak ia mengamati roh Siwon yang tak bergeming hingga Mrs. Ryu masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Satu pertanda bahwa pelajaran untuk hari ini resmi diakhiri. Para murid bergegas merapikan barang-barang mereka dan beranjak pulang. Semuanya kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk tetap diam ditempatnya.

Obyek pengamatan yang sejak pagi menggoda minatnya membuat namja itu mengulur waktu untuk pulang. Yah.. roh Siwon masih setia dikursinya sejak tadi pagi.

Ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang menggelitik dalam diri Kyuhyun terhadap tindakan Siwon hari ini.

Apa sebenarnya yang ia tunggu? Dan kenapa ia tak juga pergi ketempatnya?

.

**_Kyu, hari ini noona tidak bisa menjemputmu. Pulang saja naik bus atau taksi, ok chagi?_**

.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya kecut. Kenapa noona semata wayangnya itu harus memberi kabar ketika dirinya sudah bersiap pulang seperti ini? Jika tahu begini, dia akan memilih untuk membawa motornya tadi pagi.

Seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun berusaha menghiraukan roh Siwon dan mulai beranjak dari bangkunya disudut.

_"Cho Kyuhyun .."_ satu panggilan lirih berhasil menahan gerakannya.

_"Kau bisa melihatku, iyakan?"_ suara itu terdengar lagi.

_"Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tak mendengarku?"_

Kepalanya menengadah sesaat. Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, _"Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk peduli."_

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya. Kali ini ia tak perlu lagi repot-repot menggunakan kedua kakinya. Cukup dengan melayang pun ia sudah dapat berdiri dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun.

_"Inikah yang membuatmu tak banyak bicara? Karena kau tak suka dengan keadaan sekitarmu? Dimana orang-orang bersikap sok tahu padalah mereka tak bisa melihat apapun."_ tebak Siwon.

Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah lebih serius, "_Kalau kau tahu itu, menjauhlah dariku dan anggaplah aku tak bisa melihatmu."_

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

.

**_Deg_**

.

Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Kim Yesung muncul diambang pintu.

"K-kau .. ?" ucapnya kaget.

Yesung membungkuk ringan. "Oh, hi.. aku kira kelas ini sudah kosong, ternyata kau masih di sini."

"Aku mau pulang." sahut Kyuhyun menimpali setelah sukses mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hmm.. begitu. Aku kemari untuk melihat Siwon sebentar."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening heran.

Apa maksud namja ini dengan melihat seseorang yang baru saja meninggal dunia kemarin siang?

Menangkap ekspresi tak mengerti sang lawan bicara, Yesung kembali melanjutkan. "Ah.. maksudku hanya─"

"─tak perlu kau jelaskan."potong Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Nde?"

"Kenang saja sesukamu. Aku pergi.." Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan Yesung yang masih terpaku.

Namja manis itu sama sekali tak menyangka Kyuhyun dapat membaca niat rahasianya dengan jelas. Padahal ia sudah sengaja menunggu kelas sepi agar tak seorang pun melihatnya bersedih mengenang sosok dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Namamu Cho Kyuhyun, benarkan?" teriakan Yesung menahan gerakan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara?" tanyanya lagi ketika keadaan mulai membuatnya bosan.

Sang lawan bicara berbalik menatapnya intens, "Kau tahu siapa aku?"

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Yesung. Pandangannya yang tajam membuat namja manis bersurai lurus itu menelan ludah. "A-apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Yesung.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak naik menyentuh pipi chubby Yesung. "Ini sungguhan.."

"N-ne?" Yesung yang masih terkejut dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun hanya mampu terbata menanggapi.

.

**_Chu ~_**

.

"Uurmmph!" namja manis itu mengerang dalam detik ketiga ciuman kejutan Cho Kyuhyun.

Apakah namja aneh ini sudah gila menciumnya tanpa izin?

Sepasang manik teduh milik seseorang yang berada didunia lain itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kim Yesung.

Yesung berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan tengkuknya ternyata lebih kuat dari yang bisa ia bayangkan.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama karena Kyuhyun terus menghisap bibir Yesung dalam-dalam. Logikanya tak menghiraukan resiko yang mungkin terjadi jika seseorang melihat mereka dan mengambil gambar seenaknya.

"Haah hah.. yak! A-pa yang kau lakukan!?" wajahnya memerah hebat setelah ciuman itu terlepas. Nafasnya nampak terengah tak beraturan.

Kyuhyun justru tersenyum lembut, "Aku merindukanmu.."

"Huh? Kau ini bicara apa!?" terpupuk sudah seluruh kebingungan Kim Yesung yang telah menggunung dengan semua sikap tak terduga Kyuhyun.

Khawatir jika namja asing itu melakukan hal-hal tak terduga lagi padanya, Yesung memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas 11 A dan membatalkan niat awalnya. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar aneh!

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Mengenakan sehelai handuk berwarna biru yang menutupi bagian tubuh bawahnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengibaskan rambut ikalnya yang masih basah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pandangannya kembali terusik oleh sosok lain yang kini berdiri disamping tempat tidur.

_"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.."_

Kyuhyun membuka almari pribadinya untuk mengambil sebuah celana hitam selutut dan kaos tipis berwarna tosca. "Itu juga hal yang selalu mereka katakan padaku.." sembari menutup pintu ia menatap sang lawan bicara sesaat lalu sibuk berganti pakaian didepan cermin.

_"Ini penting,.. kumohon Cho Kyuhyun.."_

Ah.. lagi-lagi permohonan tulus yang ditawarkan padanya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengambaikan ucapan itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. "Apa yang bisa kau janjikan padaku jika aku mendengarkanmu, Choi Siwon?" putusnya kemudian.

_"Aku janji tak akan mengganggumu. Tidak lama lagi aku harus pergi.."_

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju dengan permintaan Siwon. "Baiklah, aku dengarkan sekarang. Bicaralah.." Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dari meja belajarnya untuk mengamati tamu ghaibnya yang kini terduduk diranjang.

Siwon tersenyum tipis setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun luluh dan menyetujui keinginannya. "_Sehari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku berjanji pada teman-temanku."_

"Janji? Aku harap itu bukan sesuatu yang konyol.."

_"Ck, aku belum selesai. Bisakah kau tidak memotong?"_ lama-lama mengesalkan juga berbicara dengan namja Cho ini.

Tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun berucap, "Oh.. ok, lanjutkan."

_"Aku berjanji pada mereka untuk pergi bersama ke Jeju. Aku bahkan sudah membuat reservasi penerbangan, penginapan dan juga mobil."_

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun memangku tangan menunggu kelanjutan dari penjelasan Choi Siwon.

_"Hari itu aku berlari ke arah Yesung hyung untuk mengajaknya pergi bersama. Saat aku melihat Yesung hyung hendak menaiki bus untuk pulang, tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari ke jalan dan yah.. kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Jadi maksudku sebenarnya adalah aku ingin kau .." _Siwon terdiam ragu.

"Aku apa?" selidik Kyuhyun mulai curiga.

_".. menggantikan aku pergi bersama mereka."_

"A-apa?! C-coba kau katakan sekali lagi, Siwon~sshi?" tanya Kyuhyun tak santai.

Siwon mengatupkan kedua tangannya, _"Ayolah Kyuhyun, bantu aku sekali saja. Setidaknya kita adalah teman walau hanya satu minggu, iyakan?"_

"Teman apa? Kita bahkan tak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya, ck." sanggah Kyuhyun pelan.

_"Aku pastikan mereka tidak akan mengabaikanmu. Mereka semua adalah teman-teman yang baik, sungguh.."_

"Tapi mereka tetap saja temanmu, bukan temanku, ok?" bantah sang namja bermarga Cho.

Choi Siwon teringat sesuatu, _"Bagaimana jika Kim Yesung juga ikut, apa kau mau?"_

.

**_Deg_**

.

Kyuhyun terdiam. "Kenapa kau gunakan namja itu untuk membujukku? Kau pikir itu mempengaruhiku?"

_"Kau menyukainya, iyakan? Meskipun aku tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana kalian bertemu, aku yakin pasti kau pernah mengenal Yesung hyung."_ sang roh mulai menduga-duga. Menghubungkan kejadian tadi siang dengan ikatan rahasia yang mungkin terdapat diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sok tahu." balasnya tanpa ekspresi.

_"Sekali saja bantu aku, kau hanya perlu pergi bersama mereka. Semua sudah aku siapkan, sia-sia rasanya jika semua itu dibatalkan. Tolonglah Cho Kyuhyun, eung?"_

"Haaah.. Ok ok, akan aku pikirkan dulu. Tapi tolong buang jauh-jauh wajah merajukmu itu! Benar-benar memuakkan, aish.."

Choi Siwon hanya bisa menggerutu kesal mendengar kata-kata menohok dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun. Jika saja dia bisa menyentuh barang-barang, Siwon jamin bantal dan guling diranjang itu sudah mencium wajah Kyuhyun dengan keras.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

_"Sekarang beritahu aku bagaimana caranya mengundang teman-temanmu?"_

Siwon melayang menuju deretan loker dihadapannya. Rohnya berhenti tepat didepan nomor 407. _"Aku sudah membuat undangannya di dalam sini. Kau bisa mengambilnya lalu masukan saja ke dalam loker mereka satu per satu."_

Kyuhyun melempar pandangan bingung, _"Aku tidak punya kunci lokermu. Mana mungkin aku mengambilnya, huh?"_

_"Ah ya.. benar juga. Kunci lokerku ada didalam tas, tapi tasku sekarang dirumah.. Eh tunggu! Aku punya kunci cadangan!"_

_"Di?"_

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"_Kau menyimpan kunci ditempat seperti ini?"_ obsidiannya mengecil sebagai tanda keraguan terhadap sebuah batang pohon didepan matanya kini.

_"Hehe.. aku menyimpannya disini agar tak seorang pun mengetahuinya. Lihat saja, kau bahkan terkejut aku meletakkannya disini, iyakan?"_

_"Tolong bedakan, ok? Aku bukan terkejut, tapi tak percaya dengan pemikiran konyolmu dengan meletakkan kunci didalam bekas sarang burung seperti ini."_

_"Aish! Kata-katamu benar-benar terlalu lembut untuk didengar, ckc. Sudahlah, sekarang kau ambil saja kuncinya lalu lakukan tugasmu.."_ sang roh membalas dengan omelan terbaiknya.

_"Tugas? Kau pikir aku ini anak buahmu, Choi Siwon~ssi?"_

Siwon mengeluarkan jurus meringis kuda andalannya. _"Hehe.. Maaf maaf.. Aku hanya ingin kita selesaikan hal ini secepatnya jadi aku bisa pergi dan kau juga tak tergganggu lagi."_

_"Terserah padamu."_ Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam lubang dipohon kokoh tersebut. Sebuah benda asing yang terasa keras dan dingin berhasil ia temukan dengan cepat.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Namja itu segera menoleh. Tak lupa ia buru-buru menyembunyikan kunci loker Siwon dalam saku belakang celananya. "Nde?"

Ah.. rupanya namja manis itu –lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yesung berjalan mendekat. Nampaknya ia tak menyadari tindakan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Yang lebih muda menggeser tubuhnya menutupi lubang dipohon tersebut. "Mencari sesuatu."

"Sudah ketemu?"

Ia mengangguk. "Eum.. kau sendiri?"

Yesung terlihat gugup. "Oh A-Aku sedang.."

"Melihat Choi Siwon?" tebak Kyuhyun.

Si manis lagi-lagi terkejut mendengar tebakan jitu adik kelasnya. "B-bagaimana kau..?"

"Wajahmu menggambarkan semuanya."

Tak ada yang bisa Yesung katakan untuk menyangkal tuduhan Kyuhyun. Semuanya memang benar adanya. Ia kemari untuk mengenang kembali dongsaeng kesayangannya. Tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit Choi Siwon untuk menenangkan diri.

"Aku pergi dulu.."

"Haah.." Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Sejenak ia mengubah fokusnya dengan mengamati kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Aneh sekali, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya. Hmm.. tapi dimana? Dan kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat apapun?" bibirnya menyuarakan kebingungan yang selalu menghantuinya belakang ini setelah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

"Kau juga mendapatkannya, hyung?"

"Eoh Eunhyuk~ah.. kurasa kita semua mendapatkannya." Yesung membuka kembali undangan berwarna biru tua ditangannya.

Kangin menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya didepan laptop. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mungkinkah Siwon yang meletakkannya diloker kita?"

"Kangin~ee.. jangan berkata hal yang tidak mungkin seperti itu." ujar sang kekasih –Leeteuk- memperingatkan.

"Aniyo hyung, aku juga tidak berpikir itu sungguhan. Aku sendiri tak yakin bagaimana undangan-undangan ini masuk ke loker kita setelah sang pengirim tidak ada."

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun?"

"Huh?" penuturan polos dari Yesung sontak menimbulkan tatapan bingung keempat sahabatnya.

"Kemarin aku melihat Kyuhyun mondar-mandir didekat loker Donghae. Bukannya curiga, tapi setelah hari itu kita semua mendapatkan undangan ini bukan?"

Leeteuk yang memahami maksud Yesung perlahan mengangguk setuju. "Itu bisa saja terjadi. Undangan ini bukan sebuah lelucon, kan?"

"Kurasa bukan, ini benar-benar tanda tangan asli Siwon. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun memalsunya hanya untuk sebuah lelucon. Kita bahkan tak mengenalnya sama sekali.." sahut Kangin.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" kali ini Eunhyuk mempertanyakan tindakan mereka selanjutnya.

Semuanya nampak menimang-nimang penawaran dalam undangan misterius tersebut. "Tidak ada salahnya jika kita datang. Mungkin saja Siwon punya sesuatu yang belum sempat ia tunjukkan.." ucap Yesung memberi pendapat.

Donghae meletakkan kembali kertas undangannya, "Kalau begitu kita berangkat minggu depan, setuju?"

"Setuju!" mereka pun mengambil keputusan dengan tetap berpikir bahwa Choi Siwon memiliki sesuatu yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Yesung dan keempat sahabatnya yang lain kini tengah menunggu penerbangan mereka di bandara. Mengejutkan memang, Choi Siwon benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya. Jadwal penerbangan hingga nomor bangku telah ia pesan dua minggu yang lalu.

Secara tak terduga seorang namja dengan masker hitamnya menempati bangku kosong disamping Yesung.

"K-Kyuhyun?" panggil Yesung.

Mendengar nama tersebut, keempat namja yang lain langsung menoleh dan mengamati sosok namja misterius tersebut.

"Eum.." sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah pandangan lurusnya ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kali ini Donghae bertanya sebagai wujud kebingungan mereka semua.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik saku coat coklatnya, "Berlibur." jawabnya enteng.

"Ye?" Kangin mengambil alih tiket penerbangan Kyuhyun. "Apa? Kau satu penerbangan dengan kami?"

"Sepertinya begitu." tatapan Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming. Samar-samar bibirnya bergerak kecil, _"Kau puas? Aku membayar lebih dari harga sebenarnya kepada bapak tua tadi untuk tiket ini."_

Roh Siwon tersenyum dari arah bangku didepan Kyuhyun, _"Hehe.. aku berhutang padamu. Terima kasih Kyuhyun.."_

_"Jangan berhutang dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih disaat kau akan pergi, itu tidak mengubah apapun.." _balas Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kau duduk disini?" Yesung segera memposisikan dirinya dengan duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Entah kebetulan atau apa, bagaimana bisa ia mendapat bangku yang bersebelahan dengan namja aneh ini?

Sementara Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan, Siwon memilih untuk berdiam diri di salah satu bangku penumpang yang kosong. Entah apa yang Siwon pikirkan disaat pesawat itu mulai lepas landas menerbangkan rohnya menuju Pulau Jeju.

_"Ya Tuhan.. bisakah kau berhenti memandangku seperti itu?" _seperti sebelumnya, keistimewaan Kyuhyun ternyata disadari oleh salah satu makhluk halus dipesawat tersebut.

Sesosok hantu anak laki-laki kecil berwajah tampan berusia sekitar 7 atau 8 tahun. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya tampak normal kecuali.. bekas cekikkan dileher yang terlihat merah dan terdapat beberapa luka goresan kuku.

_"Hyung benar-benar bisa melihat Dae Woon?"_ tanya anak kecil itu pada manusia berwajah tampan didepannya.

Sang lawan bicara mengulas seringai tipis, _"Eoh, hyung bisa melihatmu dan juga namja menyebalkan yang duduk dibangku belakang itu."_

_"Hyung tampan itu?"_ Dae Woon menunjuk ke arah Siwon yang sedang sibuk melamun semenjak pesawat _take off_.

_"Dia tidak setampan itu saat meninggal.."_

_"Lalu.."_ perhatian Dae Woon beralih pada sosok namja manis disamping Kyuhyun. _"Apa noona ini juga bisa melihatku?"_

Kyuhyun berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajah tak percayanya. Merubah ekspresi tiba-tiba dihadapan sebuah ruang hampa tidaklah lucu. _"Kurasa kau membuat banyak kesalahan.."_ jawabnya dengan raut wajah datar.

_"Salah?"_

_"Pertama, yang duduk disampingku sekarang adalah seorang pria. Kuberitahu padamu adik kecil, jangan memanggilnya noona meskipun wajahnya memang menipu."_ jelas Kyuhyun perlahan.

_"Dia namja? Tapi wajahnya tidak seperti itu.."_ Dae Woon mengamati dengan detail setiap lekuk wajah Yesung. Meskipun ia masih kecil, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu arti kata 'imut', 'polos' dan 'manis' itu seperti apa.

Sudut obsidian Kyuhyun memandang diam-diam ke arah Yesung yang sedang terhanyut dalam alunan musik di MP3nya. _"Dia memang pantas disalahpahami dengan wajah seperti itu.. dan satu lagi kesalahanmu, dia tidak bisa melihat makhluk sepertimu Dae Woon."_

Dae Woon terlihat bingung mendengar jawaban tersebut. Mata bulatnya menyipit, _"Bukankah dia pernah berada di dunia roh?"_

_"A-APA?"_ untuk kali ini Cho Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutannya.

.

.

.

**_###===TBC/END?===###_**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 published ^^

hehe happy" part lalu cukup byk yg merespon baik meskipun ada jg yg protes siwon baru main udah mati aja xD wkwkw #tutupbantal

.

_**Reply to Review **_

**R: **lanjutttt

**A: **iya dilanjut ^^

**.**

**R:** ohh kyuhyun indigo?

**A: **yoyoi x3

**.**

**R: **kapan KyuSung momentnya eoh #pout

**A: **itu diatas hehe

**.**

**R: **Kyu punya six sensekah? Apa nanti won akan mnta bantuan kyu? Trus ye itu siapa? Kok kyu kaget liat ye?

**A: **satu per satu akan djawab kekeke

**.**

**R: **Daddy siwon mati? Huaahhhhhhhh andwe .

**A: **awkw iya won dad harus mati dipart lalu xD

**.**

**R: **yewon pcaran g sh ko yesung histeris amt amt liat siwon?

**A: **mereka gak pacaran sih, skedar sobat deket yg deket pake bgt ._.

**.**

**R: **masa siwon baru muncul udah mati?kontraknya sebentar banget sii

**A: **author gak kuat byar gajinya won dad yg mahal -_-

**.**

**R: **da ikatan antra kyusung?

**A: **itu dia misterinya ^^

.

oh ya, mian kalau mungkin ada yg minta other pairing.. author baru bisa nulis kyusung T.T yewon pun dikit".. jadi belum bisa dikabulin yak #bow

Berhubung ini cerita masih byk minusnya, author butuh review kalian mau dilanjut atau tidak. Masukan readers tetap yg menentukan ^^

paii ~ paii ~


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Dae Woon memandang dalam-dalam ke arah Yesung, "Namja ini punya aura yang sama denganmu hyung. Yaah.. walaupun tidak terlalu jelas seperti milikmu, hanya samar-samar."

"Apa itu artinya dugaanku benar kalau sosok itu benar-benar dia?" Sang hoobae kembali mencuri pandang pada kakak kelasnya. Memori Kyuhyun berputar kembali pada peristiwa luar biasa 4 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**_###=== Flashback On===###_**

.

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun masuk sekolah menengah pertama. Jarak sekolah barunya dengan rumah tidaklah cukup jauh, jadi Kyuhyun memilih untuk bersepeda pagi itu. Tanpa firasat apapun.

Dalam perjalanannya ke sekolah, Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja manis tengah berdiri cemas di halte bus. Hujan yang turun rintik-rintik membuat udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Hey kau!" namja itu berteriak menghentikan laju sepeda Kyuhyun.

Merasa hanya dirinya yang berada ditempat itu, iapun menoleh canggung. "Aku?"

Si manis berlari kecil menghampiri posisi Kyuhyun yang berhenti beberapa meter dari halte. "Bisakah aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Ye?"

"Logo dibajumu, kurasa kita satu sekolah." Yesung menunjukkan logo sekolah didada kirinya.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak. "Ok, ikut saja."

"Sungguh tak apa? Huwaa.. terima kasih. Aku sudah hampir putus asa menunggu bus yang tak juga datang. Aku tidak mau terlambat." Dengan seizin Kyuhyun, Yesung segera memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dibangku belakang.

Setelah sang penumpang dadakannya naik, Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi.

Perjalanan mereka ke sekolah yang tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi harus terganggu karena Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem tiba-tiba.

Mungkin sepeda Kyuhyun berhasil berhenti tepat waktu, tapi tidak dengan sebuah mobil pengangkut yang melaju dibelakang Kyuhyun. Terkejut dengan maneuver Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat sang supir kehilangan kendali dan menghantam sepeda kedua bocah malang tersebut.

Yesung tersadar setelah rasa sakit hebat yang mendera kepalanya. Manik sabitnya langsung menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didekat sepedanya yang rusak parah. Keadaannya begitu menyedihkan karena cairan pekat itu terus mengalir dari hidung dan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung bermaksud menghampiri Kyuhyun, tapi rasa asing yang dirasakannya membuat niatnya tertahan.

Yesung tidak bisa merasakan kakinya menapak tanah. Terasa begitu ringan untuk berjalan satu langkah saja. Bahkan rintik hujan itu tak terasa dingin. "A-apa yang terjadi denganku?" orang-orang mulai berdatangan. Beberapa dari mereka menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah, dan beberapa yang lain berlalu melewati Yesung yang berdiri mematung ditengah jalan.

"Cepat panggil ambulan!"

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali anak ini! Dimana orang tuanya?"

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

"Siapapun tolong panggil polisi!"

Keributan lain terdengar dari sudut yang berlawanan dari arah pandang Yesung.

Jika tubuh Kyuhyun berada didepannya.. mungkinkah yang di sana itu.. tubuhnya?

Yesung terjatuh ke tanah. Terlalu terkejut untuk menerima kenyataan yang ada dimatanya kini.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Hey.." sebuah panggilan halus membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepala. Mentalnya yang masih terguncang membuat namja manis itu seolah hilang fokus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seorang pria berbaju serba putih berjongkok dihadapan Yesung.

Namja itu nampak kebingungan. Dia menggeleng, "Aku juga tidak tahu." lirihnya.

"Ayo ikut denganku, kita harus ke suatu tempat." Pria asing itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengerjapkan manik sabitnya tak mengerti. "Kemana? Kenapa aku harus denganmu, hyung?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu sekarang."

"A-apakah hyung seorang malaikat?"

Sang lawan bicara tersenyum simpul. "Bukan, hyung bukan malaik─"

"─Jangan ikut dengannya!"

Namja dewasa itu menyeringai tipis melihat sosok lain yang kini melayang ke arah mereka. "Jadi kau putuskan untuk meninggalkan tubuhmu?"

"Aku datang untuk membawa namja ini kembali bersamamu!"

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" tantang pria berbaju putih tersebut pada sosok roh Kyuhyun.

"L-lihat saja."

"Baiklah bocah kecil, aku beri waktu padamu untuk membuatnya keluar dari dunia roh. Jika kau berhasil, aku juga akan mengembalikan rohmu." Dalam satu kedipan mata, penampilan namja itu berubah menjadi serba hitam dengan jubah besarnya. Tawa mengejek terdengar mengalun sebelum sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Yesung terkesiap. Hampir saja itu meraih tangan itu jika saja Kyuhyun tidak datang tiba-tiba dan meneriaki mereka.

"S-siapa dia?" tanya Yesung. Ada rasa takut dalam dirinya setelah kejadian tadi.

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya kaku, "Em.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya, dia itu.. i-iblis?"

"Apa?!"

Cepat-cepat Kyuhyun meralat, "Ah~ tidak bisa disebut iblis juga. Arggh.. aku juga tidak tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya dia, tapi anggap saja dia orang jahat. Jangan sampai kau tertipu dengannya."

Yesung hanya mengangguk polos. Ia kembali berdiri setelah meraih uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Kemana mereka membawa tubuhku? Apa kita benar-benar sudah mati?"

"Mereka membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kita belum mati, hanya sedang terlepas dari raga kita."

"Hanya katamu? Astaga.. apa bedanya dengan mati jika jiwamu tidak menyatu lagi dengan ragamu?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya, "Kau tidak paham. Kalau kau mati, kau tidak akan bisa kembali. Sedangkan terlepas itu berarti kau masih bisa kembali."

"Lalu bagaimana kita pulang?"

Raut wajahnya berubah tak yakin, "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau hentikan sepedamu tiba-tiba? Jika kau tidak melakukan hal itu, ini semua tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku hanya membiarkan anak kecil itu menyeberang, apa salah?" balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Anak kecil?" Yesung merasa gagu untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tidak ada seorang anakpun yang menyeberang saat itu."

"Kau tidak akan memahaminya karena apa yang kau lihat itu berbeda dengan pandanganku." Bela Kyuhyun. Yah jelas-jelas matanya melihat seorang anak balita menyeberang jalan seenaknya. Sekali lagi, hanya matanya yang melihat anak itu. Penglihatan istimewanya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Tubuh Yesung meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajah imutnya tertunduk dalam. Rasa-rasanya begitu enggan memandang keadaan sekitar yang hanya menyuguhkan kegelapan untuknya.

"Kau tidur?" tanya sosok lain disampingnya.

Yesung tak menjawab. Hatinya sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan segala kemungkinan jika mereka tak dapat kembali.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghirup oksigen diudara yang sudah pasti tak akan masuk ke dalam rongga paru-parunya malam ini. "Kita belum mati, jangan menyerah seperti itu."

Kedua roh itu memutuskan untuk singgah disebuah halte bus sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Malam sudah berkunjung dan hujan rintik pagi tadi kini berjatuhan lebih deras.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mati?" posisi Yesung tak berubah sedikitpun ketika ia berbicara. Kyuhyun cukup mendengar suara itu bergetar. Seolah sedang menahan sesuatu yang memaksa untuk mengalir keluar atas dasar ketakutan.

"Aku tak tahu.." sedikit menyesal mengatakannya. Kyuhyun memang tak tahu harus bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar meninggal. Oh ayolah, dia hanya mampu melihat makhluk halus dan bukan mengendalikan hidup mati seseorang.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya. "Lalu apa yang kau tahu? Selalu saja berkata tidak tahu dan tidak tahu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu.." omelnya pada pemuda asing tersebut.

"Ada satu hal yang aku tahu pasti.."

Kedua alis Yesung menunjukkan rasa ingin tahu, "Apa?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu.." ungkapnya kemudian. "Setidaknya dengan bersamamu aku tidak sendirian."

"Kau gila. Mana ada orang yang ingin mati bersama."

Kyuhyun memandang hamparan langit kelam di atasnya. "Hidup atau mati tak ada bedanya untukku. Aku hidup pun, kematian orang-orang yang tidak kukenal selalu saja mengelilingiku. Semua mengikutiku hanya untuk bicara tentang kematian yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin aku dengar. Aku benci mereka yang tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku tapi memaksa untuk didengar."

"Mendengar tangisan kesedihan, erangan kesakitan, bahkan tawa palsu menakutkan mereka semua. Aku juga bisa lelah dan muak. Aku hanya anak 13 tahun yang ingin hidup normal. Bukan dikelilingi dengan makhluk-makhluk tak normal." Secara tak sadar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Yesung. Satu perasaan yang selama ini tak bisa ia katakan pada siapapun dengan alasan kekhawatiran.

Beruntung Yesung dan dirinya tidak saling mengenal untuk dapat memberitahu orang-orang terdekatnya. Setidaknya Yesung juga tidak akan ambil pusing dengan kondisinya.

Yesung yang tadinya diselimuti perasaan kesal, kini justru tersentuh mendengar penuturan tak terduga Kyuhyun. Jelas ia tak menyangka bahwa dalam hidup Kyuhyun ada hal seberat itu.

Umurnya juga baru 14 tahun, terlalu sulit rasanya untuk mengerti apa itu kekuatan ketika hidup mereka baru saja dimulai. Yesung mengerti bagaimana keadaan batin Kyuhyun yang begitu penuh tekanan. Sesuatu yang bahkan tak semua orang dewasa mampu menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh mati." ucap Yesung setelah beberapa menit berlalu tanpa suara. "Apapun yang terjadi kau harus hidup."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping, "Hidup?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Eum.. kalau kau hidup, aku bisa memelukmu saat kau sedih dan kau bisa memanggilku jika kau letih, aku akan membantumu. Sekarang tanpa raga seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sungguh?" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berharap pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Namja asing yang baru saja membangkitkan semangat Kyuhyun untuk kembali.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

4 hari berlalu dan kondisi Kyuhyun masih sama. Cho Ahra berdiri disamping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih. Terbesit rasa keputusasaan yang menghambat senyumnya selama empat hari ini.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. noona merindukanmu. Ayo bangunlah big baby.."

Satu gerakan kecil disudut pelupuk mata Kyuhyun berhasil membulatkan kedua manik Cho Ahra.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

Perlahan kedua obsidian kelam itu muncul dari balik pelupuk yang tertutup berhari-hari sebelumnya. "Noo.. na.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ahra segera menekan tombol disamping ranjang Kyuhyun. Kelegaan langsung merasukinya begitu bibir Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis padanya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sumpitnya kembali ke atas meja lipat diranjang. "Eomma.." panggilnya pada sang ibu yang sedang mengupas apel disamping.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Bagaimana keadaan namja itu?"

Mrs. Cho terlihat bingung. "Ne?"

"Namja yang bersamaku. Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ah~" setelah mengerti maksud putranya, Mrs. Cho kembali bersuara. "Kudengar wali anak itu membawanya pergi. Kemarin mereka menerbangkannya ke Rumah Sakit Seoul."

"Apa? S-seoul?"

Baru saja ia berharap dan kini sosok itu sudah pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak bisa ia jangkau.

.

.

.

**_###=== Flashback Off===###_**

.

.

.

Bohong jika Yesung benar-benar terhanyut dengan alunan musik di MP3nya. Faktanya ia tidak mendengarkan apapun. _Earphone_ itu hanyalah alat untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Ingat kejadian tempo hari dimana namja asing itu menciumnya? Yup benar.. malam itu Kim Yesung benar-benar seperti orang gila yang kehilangan akal sehatnya. Mendadak dalam sehari otaknya penuh dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana harus tidur dengan nyenyak.

Yesung refleks melepaskan penyumbat telinganya ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun terasa bangkit tanpa suara. "Mau kemana?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak dengan suara Yesung, "Oh.. kamar mandi."

Kepergian Kyuhyun meninggalkan kecurigaan bagi Yesung. Mungkin ia tidak benar-benar memergokinya, tapi Yesung sadar jika beberapa kali Kyuhyun sempat mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri, namja itu seperti menggumamkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Keenam siswa SMA Konkuk tersebut telah berhasil menginjakkan kaki mereka di Pulau Jeju dan kini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh di salah satu villa dekat pantai.

Sekali lagi mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencari villa kosong karena Choi Siwon sudah menyiapkannya.

"Hanya ada 3 kamar, itu artinya satu kamar untuk dua orang." ujar Kangin seusai menghitung jumlah kamar di villa tersebut.

Donghae segera meraih tangan Eunhyuk, "Eunhyuk denganku. Titik." putusnya sepihak.

Kelima namja yang lain hanya menggeleng maklum. Memisahkan Donghae dengan Eunhyuk sama saja dengan memutuskan rangkaian puzzel yang telah tersusun sempurna.

"Yesungie.. kau mau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Kangin kemudian.

Yesung terlihat berpikir. Sekilas ia melempar pandangan ragu pada Kyuhyun.

Tunggu.. kau mungkin bingung bagaimana anak baru itu bisa berada di villa yang sama dengan Yesung dkk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_###=== Flashback On===###_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menginap dimana?" Donghae membenahi letak ranselnya. Ia dan teman-temannya baru saja tiba di Bandara Jeju dan sedang menunggu taksi untuk menuju penginapan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Molla."

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang kau pesan sebelumnya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak membuat persiapan apapun."

"Jika kau mencarinya sekarang, pasti sulit mendapatkan yang kosong." komentar Donghae menambahi.

"Ikut saja dengan kami."

Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk memastikan. "Bisakah?"

"Kurasa kami semua tidak keberatan dengan itu, iyakan?" Leeteuk menatap keempat sahabatnya bergantian.

_"Sudah kukatakan mereka teman yang baik, iyakan? Mereka tidak akan mengabaikanmu.."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dalam hati. _"Kemana saja kau? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu turun dari pesawat. Ckc.. ini juga pertama kalinya kau bicara setelah pesawat take off.."_

Roh Siwon melempar senyum simpul tanpa berniat memberi jawaban apapun.

.

.

.

**_###=== Flashback On===###_**

.

.

.

"Aku ingin.." pandangan memohon dari Leeteuk tanpa sengaja tertangkap oleh onyx sabit Yesung. Si manis tersenyum hangat, "kau sekamar dengan Teukie hyung saja."

"Sungguh?" ucap Kangin memastikan. Sementara itu, Leeteuk berbinar mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Eum.. biar aku bersama Kyuhyun." Walaupun tak yakin bisa sekamar dengan namja aneh itu, Yesung lebih senang bisa melihat Leeteuk dan Kangin tersenyum bersama.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Pesta barbeque.. tema makan malam yang begitu sempurna bersama hembusan angin laut serta hamparan langit cerah. Tak ada penghalang sedikitpun bagi para bintang untuk menunjukkan pesona mereka malam ini. Sang Penguasa ─bulan─ juga turut ambil bagian memberi lukisan terindah dilangit malam Pulau Jeju.

"Hyung, tolong kau panggil Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk turun."

"Ne Kangin~ee.." Leeteuk kembali masuk ke dalam villa memanggil EunHae couple.

"Dimana anak baru itu?" tanya Kangin. Sejak tadi sore ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun seusai melakukan pembagian kamar.

Yesung menoleh. "Kyuhyun?"

Kedua manik Kangin berhasil menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri didekat bibir pantai. "Oh, itu dia! Yesungie.. bisa kau panggil dia untuk bergabung?" Kangin berucap sembari membalikkan beberapa potong daging dan sosis yang sedang ia panggang.

"Arrayo.." Yesung beranjak dari kursinya tanpa penolakkan.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

_"Mereka sudah di sini. Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"_

Siwon melayang disamping Kyuhyun. _"Membiarkan mereka menikmati liburan ini."_

"Huh.." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. _"Katakan maumu.."_ ia tahu ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya Siwon sembunyikan darinya.

_"Bolehkah aku..─"_

_"─memasuki?"_ / "Kyuhyun.." kedua namja berbeda dunia itu menoleh bersama. Panggilan lembut Yesung membuat pembicaraan mereka harus terhenti.

"Kangin memintamu bergabung. Ayo makan bersama.." ujarnya kemudian sembari mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Tentu.. memang siapa lagi yang ada di sini selain kau?"

"Ah~" Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah roh Siwon. "Ok," ia dengar dengan jelas permintaan terakhir Siwon tadi. Terlalu monoton dan klise untuk diucapkan para makhluk tak berwujud yang selalu menginginkan kehidupan kembali.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Yesung mengamati ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak gelisah.

"T-tidak apa-apa." Entah mengapa terasa sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk bersikap kuat sekarang.

"Kyaah! Aku kenyang, aku mau tidur duluan.. annyeong~"

"Yakk yakk!" Kangin refleks menahan kerah hem Donghae. "Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi tanpa membereskan semua ini? Aku sudah memanggang semua makanannya, jadi tugas yang lain milikmu."

Donghae mengerang tak setuju, "Kenapa harus aku? Yang lain saja hyung!"

"Terserah, pokoknya aku serahkan padamu." Kangin berlalu begitu saja.

"Lakukan batu-gunting-kertas saja.." usul Leeteuk menengahi.

"Setuju!" Donghae langsung mengiyakan ide tersebut.

Kawi .. bawi .. bo .. !

"Yeah! Aku bebas!" Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya riang.

Kawi .. bawi .. bo .. !

Kawi .. bawi .. bo .. !

"Gotcha! Akhirnya aku bisa tidur sekarang! Paii paii hyungdeul~" kali ini Donghae berhasil menyusul Kangin dan Eunhyuk ke dalam vila.

"Yesungie.."

Yesung menatap Leeteuk pasrah. Dia sudah siap mental jika memang ia tidak beruntung malam ini. Pengalaman sudah cukup mengingatkan semuanya.

Kawi .. bawi .. bo .. !

"Mianhae Yesungie.. aku masuk dulu ne, selamat bekerja dan jalja~" bersama senyum malaikatnya, Leeteuk beranjak masuk ke dalam.

"Kyuhyun, bisa kau bantu aku bereskan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun terus menunduk tanpa memperdulikan permintaan memelas Yesung. Bahkan sejak tadi ia sudah menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya dengan tetap membisu.

"Kyuhyun?" Yesung mulai sedikit cemas.

.

**_Grep!_**

.

Tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan gejolak untuk berlindung pada tubuh Yesung. Karena namja itu sudah berdiri tetap disampingnya, maka ia bisa memeluknya erat sekarang.

Yesung terkesiap selama beberapa detik. "K-Kyuhyun.." panggilnya lirih.

"J-jangan bergerak.. kumohon.." suara bass yang biasanya terdengar dingin dan angkuh itu kini melemah.

"A-ada apa?" tanpa berniat melepaskan kungkungan erat Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya, Yesung mencoba bertanya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat seperti ini.

.

.

.

**_###===END/TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Maaf ya kalau rada lama postnya, kerjaan author lagi banyak -_- jam kerja juga memakan waktu nulis T.T

but semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan cerita penuh kekurangan ini nde~

.

**Reply to Review ::**

R: kyu main cium aja XD yesung lupa atau apa? kok dia biasa aja stelah kemarin dicium mendadak sma kyu?

A: kyu khilaf kekeke yesungie gak lupa kok -gak akan bisa lupa tepatnya- haha

.

R: Sepertinya nae sedikit bisa nebak. Hehe.

A: aduduh /brb rombak alur/

.

R: Seru seru... Cepet dilanjut, banyakin kyusung moment pas dijeju...

A: diusahakan ^^

.

R: yesung pernah jadi roh?berarti pernah mati suri dong?ooo mungkin kyu kaya di film harry potter dia jd indigo setelah liat kematiannya yesung,iya ngga?

A: iya, udah diungkap dikit" gimana yesung dimasa lalu. harry potter? author kurang ngikutin film itu, tp disini kyu sudah istimewa dari lahir ^^

.

R: yesung renkarnasi kah? atau yesung pernah koma?

A: dugaan kedua kkk

.

R: Aq rasa disini yg misterius bukan kyuhyun dch tapi yesung…

A: eh iyaya o.O /blank face/

.

R: btw,, knp Yesung biasa aja ktmu Kyu pdhl dah d'kiss? Emang Yesung dah biasa y kissing2 dgn namja laen sblm'nya? :-P oh,, jd Yesung d'reinkarnasi?

A: biasa pdhl akting keras :v ow ow.. itu nananina kkk bukan, yesungie bkn reinkarnasi

.

R: Oh astaga.. Cho kyuhyun kau main nyosor aja :O

A: kebiasaan wkw

.

R: Mmm yesungie anggap siwon just dongsaeng ja? Tpi si siwon ni ada prasaan ngan yesungie kh sblum mninggal

A: yes and maybe xP

.

Cuap-cuap terakhir.. as usual.. review juseyo? :) Thank you


	5. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba membangun keberaniannya. _"Kumohon pergilah, pergi.."_ pintanya pada sesosok makhluk astral dibelakang punggungnya. Satu energi ghaib yang terasa panas menyesakkan, membawa kegelisahan pada diri Kyuhyun.

Makhluk itu menyeringai licik. Perwujudannya benar-benar jauh dari kata 'baik-baik saja'. Sebelah matanya terlihat hancur seolah dihujam dengan benda tajam bertubi-tubi. Lihatlah cairan merah pekat yang mengalir dari matanya, jika bukan karena etika dimeja makan, rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun sudah hampir muntah mencium aroma amis berkarat yang menguar. Terdapat pula banyak luka sayatan menganga diseluruh wajahnya.

_"__Argghh!"_ sosok hantu wanita itu mengerang kesakitan ketika secara tak terduga kepalanya jatuh ke tanah. Bagaikan ditebas oleh sebilah pedang tajam dengan begitu kuat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya semakin erat mendengar erangan tersebut. Sejak kecil dia tak pernah berani menghadapi makhluk-makhluk korban pembantaian seperti ini. Sosok yang terlalu penuh luka dan kisah kekejaman membuat dirinya harus meringkuk ketakutan setiap mereka menampakkan diri.

Tak hanya penampilan mereka yang menyayat hati, makhluk-makhluk korban pembantaian selalu mati membawa amarah serta dendam dari kehidupannya di dunia. Mereka menjadi lebih liar dan jahat karena energi negatif yang mereka bawa. Membuat kegelisahan serta kekhawatiran akan dirasuki selalu menghantui Kyuhyun.

_"Jangan mengganggunya!"_ gertak sebuah suara yang terdengar lebih berat.

_"S-Siwon.."_ Kyuhyun mengenalinya dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Roh Siwon berdiri tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun. Secara langsung menghadap sang hantu penasaran yang kini terpisah badan dan kepalanya dengan mengenaskan. Jujur saja, Siwon juga merasa ngeri melihat makhluk itu. Tapi di sini dia juga roh, tak perlu merisaukan penampilan yang utuh. Kesempurnaan wujud adalah hal paling aneh yang ada di dunianya sekarang.

Siwon sadar jika saat ini Kyuhyun merasa resah kalau-kalau makhluk itu memaksa untuk merasukinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ikut campur atau katakanlah ─membantu.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat," Yesung meregangkan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya beralih menangkup pipi pucat sang hoobae.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat namja aneh ini menjatuhkan tampang acuhnya. Ia terlihat penuh kecemasan. Sesuatu dalam obsidian Kyuhyun seolah berteriak meminta bantuan pada onyx sabit Yesung.

"Lebih baik kita masuk, ayo.. biar aku bereskan semua ini besok pagi." Namja manis itu memutuskan untuk memapah tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang begitu –Out of Character- seperti ini.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kau tidurlah, aku mau mandi dulu." Seusai membantu si tampan berbaring diranjang, Yesung segera meraih handuk disamping almari lalu menghilang ke balik pintu hitam didekatnya.

Kedua manik Kyuhyun terpejam. Sejenak ia membiarkan dirinya untuk lebih tenang setelah kejadian mistis tadi.

_"__Kupikir tidak ada yang kau takuti di dunia ini dengan tampang 'es'mu itu."_

Hawa dingin itu terasa cukup kuat dari ruang kosong disamping Kyuhyun. Sang manusia membuka matanya kembali untuk melempar pandangan kesal, _"Diamlah Choi Siwon!"_ omelnya.

_"__Ckc.. lihatlah bagaimana kau gemetar tadi."_ goda Siwon lagi. Sang roh membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Kyuhyun sembari mengamati langit-langit kamar berwarna cream di atasnya.

Wajah tampan Kyuhyun sedikit memerah mendengar komentar tersebut. _"Lupakan!"_

_"__Haha.."_ Siwon tertawa ringan. _"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga cukup ngeri melihat makhluk tadi. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu mereka."_

_"__Ada lebih banyak hal tak normal yang belum kau lihat. Tadi itu hanya salah satunya." _

_"__Aku tidak tertarik melihatnya."_ Siwon menggeleng enggan.

_"__Bisakah aku mendengar permintaan terakhirmu sekali lagi? Kau tahu, karena Kim Yesung aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas." _

Siwon bangkit dari ranjang untuk melayang ke depan cermin. _"Bolehkah aku..─"_ ia memandang sendu ke arah cermin yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak bisa menampilkan pantulan dirinya sendiri. _"─memasukimu?"_

Kyuhyun tetap berbaring dengan sudut obsidiannya terfokus pada sosok Siwon. _"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabanku setelah kejadian tadi."_ jawabnya dingin.

Siwon berbalik, _"Aku tahu. Kau tidak suka dirasuki, bahkan oleh energi baik sekalipun 'kan?"_

_"__Eum.."_

Kali ini nada suaranya berubah lebih lirih, _"Aku mohon Kyuhyun."_

_"__Pergi."_ kata terakhir dari mulut Kyuhyun menghantarkan namja tersebut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Matahari pagi.. entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak merasakan kehangatan matahari di Jeju seperti ini. Yesung mengambil nafas perlahan, "Hangat.." bisiknya lembut.

"Hyung! Ayo ke pantai!" suara khas Lee Eunhyuk membuat Yesung menoleh ke bawah. Dari atas balkon kamarnya ia bisa melihat kedua dongsaeng uniknya melambai dengan wajah riang.

"Dimana Kangin dan Teukie hyung?"

"Mereka masih tidur!" balas Donghae.

Yesung menimang sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Tunggu aku!" Si Manis pun memutuskan untuk turun.

Hembusan angin dari arah lautan terasa cukup kuat menerpa daratan. Aroma khas laut yang selalu mengingatkan kita pada liburan keluarga di masa kecil. Suasana yang berperan besar dalam menciptakan perasaan bebas dan tenang bagi siapapun, termasuk Kim Yesung.

"Andai saja kau bersama kami, pasti liburan ini lebih menyenangkan Siwonie." Onyx sabitnya menerawang bebas ke arah langit yang membentang luas. Yesung kembali merasakan kekosongan mengingat bahwa Choi Siwon kini berada ditempat yang berbeda.

_"__Hyung.."_ ia tak bisa memungkiri rasa sedih serta rindu yang ada dalam benaknya. _"Hae~ya.. Hyukie.." _

Siwon mengamati ketiga sahabatnya sendu. Melihat Yesung tersenyum lepas menatap hamparan laut dihadapannya, EunHae couple yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran setelah Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk ke air hingga basah kuyup.. rindu rasanya untuk bisa bergabung dengan mereka.

Tawa dalam kebersamaan itu.. ia benar-benar merindukan semuanya. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa rasa itu sangat berharga disetiap detik berlalu.

Dari arah balkon kamar Yesung, sepasang obsidian khas Cho Kyuhyun hanya membisu tanpa suara. Untuk pertama kalinya ia seolah mampu merasakan kesedihan orang lain. Mungkinkah ia sudah terlalu jauh membantu Choi Siwon? Bahkan kini hatinya turut ikut campur dalam permasalah hidup teman rohnya.

Nampaknya kepedulian itu mulai tumbuh di dalam sudut hati kecilnya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun! Apa kau su─ EH!" refleks Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah melihat bagaimana kondisi Cho Kyuhyun saat ini. Tak bisa dicegah lagi, wajah imut itu bersemu merah.

"Ada apa?" sementara si pencipta rona merah pada wajah Yesung hanya terdiam bingung.

Pandangan onyx Yesung terangkat ragu-ragu. Akhirnya ia memilih terfokus pada pintu kaca dibelakang tubuh Kyuhyun. "A-ayo sarapan.. yang lain sudah di bawah menunggu."

"Oh, kalian duluan saja. Aku menyusul." balas Kyuhyun santai.

"Eum, yasudah kalau begitu. Aku turun.." dengan tergesa-gesa Yesung kembali menutup pintu kamar mereka dan meluncur ke lantai bawah. Seluruh wajahnya terasa memanas akibat pemandangan vulgar dari sang hoobae.

Sementara di kamar ..

_"__Dasar mesum!"_

"Mwo?!" nada bicara Kyuhyun spontan meninggi.

Siwon mendesis kesal. _"Lihat ke cermin dan buka matamu, Kyuhyun~ssi!"_

Nafas Kyuhyun tertahan sebelum kedua obsidian kelamnya membola. "Ya Tuhan! Pantas saja tatapan Kim Yesung terlihat aneh, aish!"

Dengan menyesal harus Kyuhyun akui bahwa penampilannya kini nampak seperti orang mesum. Ok baik, mungkin ia tidak melakukan tindakan 'Rate M' dalam cerita-cerita fantasi itu. Tapi melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk putih kecil menutupi area pribadinya itu.. ckc! Siapapun tolong berikan baju pada Si Tampan ini segera.

"Kau kira tubuh telanjangmu ini cukup seksi untuk dipertontonkan secara percuma, heum?" namja Choi melayang mendekat.

Kyuhyun memasang tampang jengah, "Aku tidak telanjang Choi, ingat. Lagipula hanya Yesung yang melihat, bukan seluruh dunia."

Pertikaian Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang entah sudah berapa kali terjadi itu kini harus terulang lagi. Kemistri keduanya benar-benar terlalu berbeda untuk dapat digabungkan.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa letak sekolahmu dulu jauh dari sini?"

Yesung nampak berpikir sejenak, "aku tidak tahu."

"Donghae~ya, apa kau lupa kalau Yesung tak bisa mengingat hal itu?"

Kyuhyun memfokuskan pendengarannya. Dengan tetap menunduk menikmati sup sarapan paginya, sudut obsidian kelam Kyuhyun secara diam-diam mengamati pembicaraan disampingnya.

"Ah~ aku lupa. Hehe.." cengiran sang namja Lee membuat keingintahuan Kyuhyun terusik.

"Kau pernah sekolah di Jeju?" sekedar memastikan rasa penasarannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan bertanya langsung pada sang sumber informasi.

Yesung mengangguk. "Orang tuaku bilang iya, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun."

"Kenapa?"

Sebelah tangan Yesung mengusap kepalanya sendiri sebagai isyarat. "Kecelakaan." jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Bukankah kau juga pindahan dari Jeju? Dimana sekolahmu?" Leeteuk menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi ke dalam mulutnya seraya menunggu respon Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk kaku. "Terlalu jauh dari sini."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Hari kedua di Jeju.. Yesung dan sahabat-sahabatnya serta tamu tambahan mereka –Cho Kyuhyun- memilih untuk bermain volly pantai dan berenang. Cuaca hari itu sungguh sangat sempurna. Musim panas yang dipadukan dengan hamparan pantai pasir putih.. benar-benar yang terbaik.

"Kyuhyun? Kau tidur?" ini kedua kalinya Yesung berusaha memanggil namja aneh tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu tengah malam dan sialnya sampai detik ini Kim Yesung tak juga mampu tertidur pulas. Tidak ada rasa kantuk yang selalu menyelimutinya saat pelajaran sejarah di kelas.

Seharusnya rasa lelah akibat kegiatannya seharian tadi sudah cukup membuat matanya mengantuk, tapi entah mengapa ia malah tak bisa terlelap.

Melihat namja disampingnya tetap diam, Yesung memilih untuk bangkit seorang diri. Mungkin secangkir teh hangat bisa membuatnya lebih tenang dan pergi tidur secepatnya.

Begitu keluar dari pintu kamar, pemandangan dari arah tangga yang menuju ke lantai bawah membuat Yesung mau tak mau bergidik ngeri. Pada dasarnya dia bukan seorang penakut, tapi suasana malam ini terasa sedikit aneh. Villa ini benar-benar terlalu sunyi saat malam.

Menghiraukan seluruh fantasi kekanakannya, Yesung melangkah menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur.

"Dimana mereka meletakkan tehnya?" Yesung sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka pintu rak diatasnya.

.

**_Klek!_**

.

Lampu mati-hidup dalam hitungan detik. Yesung menoleh kaku ke arah saklar didekat tangga. "Donghae~ya, apa itu kau?"

Tak ada sahutan apapun yang membalas suara Yesung. Meski dirinya mulai digelayuti perasaan gelisah, Yesung kembali pada tujuan awalnya untuk membuat secangkir teh hangat dan pergi tidur.

.

**_Tuk.. Tuk.._**

.

Kali ini suara asing terdengar dari arah dinding kaca yang langsung tembus ke pantai. Dinding kaca itu masih tertutup rapat oleh dua helai tirai besar berwarna putih tulang.

Siapa yang mengetuknya diwaktu malam seperti ini? Tak mungkin seorang tamu yang ingin berkunjung, iyakan?

Tangan mungil Yesung mulai gemetar ketika samar-samar sekelebat bayangan muncul dari balik tirai tersebut.

Entah dari mana asalnya, sebuah hembusan angin menyebabkan tirai itu bergerak pelan dan ..

.

**_Prangg!_**

.

Bunyi cangkir yang menghantam kerasnya lantai marmer terdengar jelas setelah tanpa sengaja tangan lemah Yesung menjatuhkannya tiba-tiba.

Tubuhnya menegang, "S-Si.. won.." lidahnya serasa lumpuh.

Degup jantungnya berpacu hebat dengan rasa tak percaya sekaligus ketakutan yang luar biasa.

.

**_Grep!_**

.

Sebuah pelukan tak terduga segera menarik tubuh Yesung berbalik membelakangi arah pandangnya tadi. Satu dekapan erat yang dengan cepat Yesung manfaatkan untuk berlindung sebisa mungkin.

"Jangan dilihat.." sosok itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gemetar Yesung. Berusaha memberi kekuatan pada namja yang kini tengah ketakutan itu.

_"__Kau menakutinya. Pergilah Choi Siwon."_

_"__Aku hanya ingin─"_

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun mengeras, _"Kubilang pergi. Jangan sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat."_

Peringatan keras dari Kyuhyun berhasil membuat roh Siwon mengalah dan lenyap.

"Tenanglah, tidak apa-apa.." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Yesung lembut.

"K-Kyuhyun.. a-aku me-me.."

"Ssstt.. jangan diingat lagi. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"K-Kyuhyun.." bariton Yesung masih saja terdengar tak sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Yesung. "Tidurlah.." perintahnya pelan.

Si Manis meraih tangan besar Kyuhyun, "Jangan pergi."

Genggaman itu terasa cukup kuat untuk membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya iba. _"Dia pasti sangat terkejut.."_

"Aku tidak pergi. Aku akan tidur bersamamu disini." Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun segera memposisikan dirinya disebelah Yesung. Berbaring dengan tangan kanannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman erat Kim Yesung.

Karena keterkejutan yang teramat sangat, Yesung hanya bisa berlindung pada Kyuhyun malam ini. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berada di dapur dan seolah turut melihat sosok penampakan yang muncul dihadapannya.

_"__Hyung.."_ sorot mata Siwon terlihat penuh penyesalan. Ia tak menyangka jika kemunculannya tadi memberikan dampak yang hebat pada mental Yesung. Ia hanya mencoba untuk berkomunikasi, tapi sekarang hyungnya justru ketakutan seperti ini.

Bodohnya dia.. seharusnya ia sadar sebagai apa dirinya kini. Seperti apa keadaannya kini. Siwon mengumpat dalam hati. Merutuki kebodohannya barusan dengan ucapan-ucapan negatif untuk dirinya sendiri.

Meskipun maniknya terpejam, ia masih bisa merasakan energi astral yang berdiri disudut kamar. Auranya terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, _"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi. Kau harus ingat posisimu."_ Kyuhyun yakin Siwon bisa mendengar jelas suara batinnya.

_"__Aku tahu."_ Sosok itu membalasnya pelan.

_"__Teman-temanmu tidak sama denganku, Siwon. Mereka hanya tahu kau meninggal. Itu artinya kau tidak semestinya berada di sini. Di dunia mereka."_

Samar-samar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sepatah kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Siwon sebelum sang roh menghilang..

_"__Aku pergi.."_

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun tidak merasakan kehadiran Siwon seperti sebelumnya. Setelah kejadian semalam, pemuda kekar itu menghilang entah kemana.

Di satu sisi, hati Kyuhyun terasa lebih damai pagi ini. Lihatlah makhluk manis yang kini terlelap disampingnya. Tidur dengan tangan yang menggenggam miliknya erat.

Kali ini ia bisa mensyukuri kemampuan istimewanya demi mendapatkan moment seperti ini.

Makhluk manis itu mulai membuka kedua onyx sabitnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, "Sudah bangun?"

Untuk sepersekian detik Yesung terpaku. Benarkah sosok dihadapannya kini adalah Cho Kyuhyun? Anak baru yang terkenal aneh itu?

"S-sudah.." senyuman itu berhasil membuat Yesung terbius. Ini aneh.. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang seolah meledak-ledak seperti kembang api.

"Aku mau mandi."

"Kyuhyun,"

Kyuhyun menahan gerakannya. Tetap terduduk seraya menatap tak mengerti ke arah Yesung. "Apa?"

"S-semalam.. apa kau melihatnya juga?" bariton Yesung berbisik pelan.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi."

"A-aku tidak percaya. Pasti semua itu hanya halusinasiku saja, iyakan?"

Sang Hoobae memilih bangkit dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yesung. "Lupakan saja." nada dingin itu kembali terdengar sebelum akhirnya pintu hitam tersebut tertutup rapat.

.

.

.

**_###===END/TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Maaf ya postnya rada lama ehehe xD baru sempet diedit hari ini soalnya #oops

Apakah masih berminat dilanjut? Author mah ngikut readers aja xD

kalau next ya silahkan review ~ Gomawo chu ~

.

**Reply to Review ::**

R: jangan2 kyu ngeliat roh nyeremin(?) ? o-o

A: nilai 100! haha

.

R: siwon mau masuk ke tubuh seseorang?  
>tubuh siapa? kyu?<p>

A: iyup~ rencananya mau nyewa tubuh kyu tapi belum dpt izin yg punya tuh :v

.

R: Maaf baru reviev hehe :D Ff nya bikin penasaran , keren udah gitu seru ! Next ya ..

A: ok~ thankseu :) iya

.

R: tambahin lbih bnyak lagi kyusung mmen nya thor..

A: siap siap :3

.

R: oh jadi yesung pernah ga sadarkan diri karna kecelakaan, apa dy lupa sama kejadian di dunia roh ya?  
>siwon pengen masuk ke tubuhnya kyu ya biar visa nyatain perasaan nya sama yesung?<br>kyuhyun kenapa itu maen peluk2 yesungie aja?

A: iya, sayang yesungie lupa kejadian itu. nanti bakal dijelasin kok. sabar yak :3

soal kyu peluk" yeye, daripada meluk kursi yah kyaknya angetan yesungie xD

.

R: kyaaa. .nanggung bgt thor TBCnya.

A: sengaja heeeeeuw #kabur

.

R: kyu kenapa? apakah di rasuki siwon? haish! jinjja ini butuh fantasy yang emejing!

A: tidak dirasuki kok hehe spertinya begitu, jd mgkin byk yg susah kali ya bayanginnya -_- #pundungdipojokan

.

R: Jiahh te be cehnya bikin aku makan semen kering. greget bro.. xD aku kira jalan ff ini bakal sama kaya drama 'the master sun' ternyata beda, wkwk..

A: aduduh semen kering sama kuaci enak mana tu? o.O master's sun hehe beda kok meskipun satu genre. aku disini cenderung terinspirasi sama film chilling romance :) author suka bgt film itu xD

.

R: Seruuuuuuu ... Aku sukaaaaa ... #hug Kapan lanjutannya? Aku penasaran tingkat akut nih, kkk

A: ini dilanjut hehe

.

Ok... see you paii paii ~


	6. Chapter 5

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yesung yang baru tiba di ruang tengah terlihat tak paham dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Donghae.

"Kami dengar dari Kyuhyun semalam terjadi sesuatu padamu. Ada apa?" sambung Leeteuk menambahi.

"Hanya keteledoran kecil. Aku memecahkan cangkir tanpa sengaja."

"Kau yakin tidak terluka?"

"Tidak Teukie hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Ada di halaman belakang," jawab Kangin.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, oh~ Kim Yesung rupanya. "Tidak ada. Hanya duduk dan melihat pantai."

Yesung mengambil tempat disebelah Kyuhyun. "Sendiri?"

"Tadinya, sebelum kau disini sekarang."

"Kekeke.. kau benar." Tawa manis dari Yesung membuat suasana terasa lebih baik. "Kyuhyun.." panggilnya kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Bisa temani aku ke suatu tempat, sekarang?"

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"T-tempat ini ... " kata-kata Kyuhyun terdengar menggantung begitu kakinya melangkah turun dari bus.

Jika tempat yang dimaksud Yesung tidak salah, bukankah bangunan besar bercat putih dihadapannya sekarang adalah sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu?

"Aku pernah sekolah di sini." bariton Yesung seolah menjawab rasa heran Kyuhyun.

"Katamu kau tidak ingat?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin melihat sekolah lamaku, jadi aku menanyakan nama sekolahnya pada Eomma tadi pagi."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau ajak aku? Teman-temanmu?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Yesung.

"Mereka pergi ke museum. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan museum dan hanya kau pilihanku jika aku tidak ingin tersesat sendirian di Jeju. Setidaknya kau lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada aku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Sayang sekali ini hari minggu, tidak ada orang di sekolah." keluh Yesung begitu melihat keadaan sekolah yang sepi.

_"__Sepi apanya.."_ batin Kyuhyun menanggapi. Tukar matamu dengan milik Kyuhyun, maka kau akan melihat beberapa murid berlalu-lalang. Ya walaupun wujud mereka tidak semuanya baik.

"Hey kalian!" sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras terdengar dari belakang Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Keduanya refleks menoleh bersama.

Terlihatlah seorang pria yang cukup tambun tengah berusaha keras berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Sebelah tangannya melambai-lambai di udara. Seolah meminta mereka untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

"Haah.. hah.. apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" pria 40tahunan itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Satu dua tetes keringat mengalir jelas dari pelipisnya.

"Shin Ahjusshi?"

Pria itu langsung mengamati pemuda dihadapannya. "Kau .. ?" tak berapa lama wajahnya berubah kaget, "Kyuhyun? Kau Kyuhyun benarkan?"

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, "Ne Paman, lama tidak bertemu."

"Aigooo agiooo.." tangan ringan Shin Ahjusshi mendarat mulus dibahu Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau bisa berubah sedrastis ini? Kau tumbuh menjadi namja yang tampan sekali."

"Haha.. tidak Paman. Aku tidak cukup tampan dibandingkan para idol KPop di televisi itu." balas Kyuhyun sungkan.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari, nak?"

"Aku sedang mengantar teman, apa Paman ingat dengannya?" Kyuhyun menarik Yesung mendekat.

Paman Shin segera menatap wajah manis Yesung lebih detail. "Ya Tuhan, ini benar dirimu? Aku tak tahu jika kau masih hidup."

"Ne?" Yesung mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Kau Yesung 'kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk lucu. "Nde.. aku Yesung. Paman mengenalku juga?"

"Tentu saja! Sebagai penjaga sekolah, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan seorang murid yang sering datang tepat sebelum gerbang ditutup? Kekeke.."

Yesung merona akibat kata-kata Paman Shin. Ia tidak mengingat kebiasaan itu, tapi jika memang masa lalu tertulis demikian, rasanya cukup memalukan juga mendengarnya.

"Paman, bolehkah kami berkeliling sebentar? Sudah lama kami tidak kemari.." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, asal kalian tidak merusak apapun. Kalian bebas berkeliling." jawab Paman Shin tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

"Eum.. terima kasih Paman~" Yesung mengikuti tindakan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang tentunya lebih manis. Merekapun berlalu dari hadapan Paman Shin.

"Kenapa tak kau katakan jika kita satu sekolah dulu, huh?" Yesung memangku tangan sembari menatap kesal adik kelasnya.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku."

"Aish.." kepalan tangan Yesung mendarat bebas dilengan kiri Kyuhyun. "Tanpa pertanyaan bukan berarti kau tak bisa mengatakan apapun."

Setelah melalui perdebatan ringan serta memperoleh izin dari sang penjaga sekolah, kedua namja itu berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan yang begitu dicintai oleh para jenius seni.

"Kau bisa bermain musik?" si manis mendekat ke arah sebuah piano hitam besar disudut.

"Sedikit." sahut namja dibelakangnya.

"Mainkan untukku." satu lengkungan manis dibibir Yesung memaksa Kyuhyun terpesona. Sebuah mantra ajaib yang langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun duduk dibalik piano tersebut.

"Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Because It's You, kau tahu?"

"Eum, aku tahu." Perlahan suara dentingan piano mulai terdengar dari jemari-jemari lihai Kyuhyun yang menekan nada-nada tersebut berirama.

Pada bait pertama suara merdu Kyuhyun terdengar mendominasi, hingga pada titik reff.. lagi-lagi Kyuhyun harus terpaku mendengar nyanyian Yesung.

.

**Neoraseo ireohke saranghaneun neoraseo  
><strong>_Karena dirimu, karena dirimu yang aku cintai_

**Myeoch beondo chameul su isseo  
><strong>_Aku bisa menahannya dalam beberapa waktu_

**Cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka  
><strong>_Karena aku hanya tahu dirimu sejak awal_

**Da neoraseo ireohke bogoshipeun neoraseo saranghae**  
><em>Karena semuanya dirimu, karena dirimu yang aku rindukan, aku mencintaimu<em>

**Neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman neoraseo nan gwaehnchanha**

_Ini begitu menyakitkan, ini sangat sulit tapi karena dirimu, aku baik-baik saja_

.

Nada terakhir berakhir dengan sempurna. Yesung tersenyum senang, "Kau memainkannya dengan sangat bagus!" pujinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi penanyi?" sahut Kyuhyun

"Ye?"

"Suaramu, kurasa itu pantas diperdengarkan pada dunia."

"Hahaha.. kau berlebihan Kyuhyun. Suaraku tidak sehebat milikmu."

"Tapi aku serius," ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong manakala Sang Sunbae menariknya bangkit dari kursi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Mereka pun beranjak dari ruang seni.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Dia manis bukan tampan," gumam Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatapnya bingung, "Kau bicara sesuatu?"

Dengan gelagapan Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Eum.. kukira kau sedang bicara denganku." Yesung kembali berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan teman barunya dibelakang.

_"__Tapi dia benar-benar tampan! Andai saja aku punya tubuh, aku ingin menjadikannya kekasihku!"_

Kyuhyun menatap horor makhluk berambisi disampingnya, _"Kau terlalu muda untuk pacaran."_

Apa-apaan gadis SMP ini, tiba-tiba muncul dan mendeklarasikan Kim Yesung sebagai kekasihnya. Apa pesona Kim Yesung begitu luar biasa hingga mampu menarik makhluk astral seperti ini?

_"__Lalu kenapa? Apa hanya orang dewasa yang boleh pacaran?"_

_"__Eoh! Dan hanya manusia yang boleh pacaran dengan manusia, paham?"_

_"__Diakan bukan kekasihmu, kenapa kau melarangnya seolah dia milikmu?"_

_"__Dia memang bukan milik siapapun, tapi aku tidak akan rela dia berpacaran dengan hantu."_

Sementara sang manusia dan hantu gadis SMP itu berdebat, Kim Yesung terus berjalan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya kini tengah menjadi topik utama diantara dua dunia.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Pukul 4 sore..

Setelah puas berkeliling sekolah untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan masa lalu mereka ─meskipun hanya Kyuhyun yang mengingatnya disini─ Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersiap kembali ke villa. Di bawah halte bus inilah kini mereka menunggu kendaraan yang akan mengantarkan mereka pulang.

"Aku menyesal tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang sekolah ini." Yesung menatap sedih bangunan sekolah yang berdiri kokoh tepat diseberang jalan.

_"__Aku menyesal bisa mengingat semuanya,"_ balas Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Itu benar, dia justru menyesal bahwa memori di sekolah ini masih tertanam jelas dalam ingatannya. Karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun menghapuskannya, sekolah ini tetap menjadi saksi bisu terhadap kecelakaan fatal yang dialaminya 4 tahun lalu. Kecelakaan yang membuat ia harus menanggung kekecewaan begitu terbangun dari koma.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu dimana aku melukai kepalaku?" pandangan Yesung kini beralih pada jalan raya di arah jam enam.

_"__Aku tahu,"_ batin Kyuhyun. "Tidak." namun bibirnya bersuara lain.

"Di jalan inilah aku mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat memoriku hilang. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana kejadiannya, yang orang tuaku bilang hanyalah aku tertabrak mobil."

"Asal kau masih hidup, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu disesali. Nyawamu tentu lebih berharga daripada memori masa lalu itu." komentar Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, tapi aku sedih jika ada orang yang mengenaliku sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa mereka. Pasti mereka kecewa padaku." ungkap Yesung sedih.

"Busnya datang," suara bass Kyuhyun menimpali.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Besok kita kembali ke Seoul, apa ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung dari arah ranjang.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memindahkan barang-barang pribadi dari dalam almari ke koper menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?"

"Eoh.." diam-diam tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Posisinya yang membelakangi Yesung membuat namja manis itu tidak menyadari bahwa kini adik kelasnya tengah dalam keadaan pucat.

.

**_Brukk!_**

.

Mendadak tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Kyuhyun!" Yesung melompat dari ranjang dengan panik.

Wajah Kyuhyun tertunduk dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Yesungie hyung.."

Nafas Yesung tercekat. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya menegang dan kaku. Panggilan ini ..

"Yesungie hyung.." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat ekspresi yang begitu sedih dalam keadaan pucat itu.

"S-Siwonie.." punggung Yesung membentur pelan pintu almari ketika ia refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenali tatapan itu..

"Hyung, akhirnya aku bisa bicara denganmu."

Namja manis itu sudah sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa berada ditubuh orang lain seperti ini? Logikanya benar-benar tengah dipermainkan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku kembali hyung," tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap surai halus Yesung.

Sang korban bergidik ngeri. "Tidak Siwonie. Kau tidak seharusnya disini." sangkalnya.

"Wae? Apa hyung tidak suka aku kembali?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, tapi tempatmu memang telah berbeda Siwonie." Ia menguatkan dirinya untuk kembali berucap, "Aku sangat merindukanmu dan aku yakin yang lainnya juga. Meski begitu, kami mencoba menerima takdir ini Siwonie. Tuhan menginginkanmu berada disisinya, ini jalan yang sudah Ia buat."

"Hyung.." nada bass Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Siwonie.. mungkin sekarang kita harus berpisah, tapi percayalah akan ada tempat yang lebih baik untukmu dilangit. Percayalah pada Tuhan, kita akan bertemu lagi."

Air mata Yesung luruh. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, "Sekarang aku mohon kembalilah. Ini tubuh Kyuhyun, kau tidak boleh mengambil haknya untuk hidup."

"Yesungie hyung," pelukan itu terlepas. "Aku takut. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini terlalu mendadak dan membingungkan untukku. Dunia ini terlalu gelap dan dingin hyung.."

Tangisan Siwon hanya mampu terlihat dari sudut obsidian Kyuhyun yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Siwonie.." Yesung mengusap sudut manik Kyuhyun.

"Maaf karena aku tak bisa menemani kalian lagi. Hyung benar. Kita berbeda sekarang. Katakan pada yang lain bahwa aku akan selalu mengingat kalian. Tolong jangan lupakan aku. Aku akan menunggu dilangit sampai kita dapat bertemu lagi."

"Arrayo.. aku akan merindukanmu Siwonie.." kedua insan itu bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik.

.

**_Chu ~_**

.

Yesung cukup sadar untuk membiarkan bibir Kyuhyun melumat miliknya. Dalam diri Kyuhyun kini Siwon mengambil kendali. Mengecap rasa manis dari bibir plum Yesung untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

"Jaga dirimu. Sampaikan terima kasihku pada Kyuhyun. Annyeong hyung.."

.

**_Plukk!_**

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terkulai lemas. Tetesan kesedihan itu mengalir semakin tak terkendali dari kedua onyx Yesung. Deru nafas Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri dibahunya adalah tanda bahwa kali ini Siwon telah benar-benar pergi. Kembali menuju tempat dimana kehidupan barunya akan berlanjut.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Yesung memindahkan tubuh lemas Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang.

"Kyuhyun.." ia berusaha memanggil nama itu. "Ayo bangun.." rasa cemas kembali menghantui Yesung. Kondisi Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan juga suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka obsidiannya yang terasa sangat berat. Sebuah beban yang menimpa telapak tangannya membuat namja itu menoleh.

"Yesung hyung.." inner Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya kepala Yesung tertidur diatas kedua tangannya yang terlipat dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

Sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh dari dahi Kyuhyun ketika ia mencoba bangun. Dari meja nakas disamping ranjang ia menemukan sebuah baskom berisi air.

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun membelai lembut surai Yesung. "Kau sudah bicara dengannya?" bisiknya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban apapun.

Beberapa jam yang lalu Kyuhyun terpaksa meminjamkan tubuhnya pada Siwon. Setelah hampir sehari namja itu menghilang, entah bagaimana ia datang tiba-tiba dan memaksa masuk ke tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat itu tidak cukup sehat karena kelelahan.

Energi Siwon yang telah Kyuhyun hafal membuat jiwanya pasrah ketika harus ditimpa dengan jiwa lain. Tubuhnya adalah bantuan terakhir yang akan Kyuhyun berikan pada Choi Siwon.

"Dia sudah pergi, bisakah kali ini aku masuk dalam kehidupanmu?" sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipuncak kepala Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Keanehan itu tumbuh semakin besar. Berkembang semakin parah dan parah. Logikanya telah berusaha menolak, tapi lagi-lagi pesonanya terlalu membius.

Berdebar tidak pada tempatnya, merona ketika seharusnya biasa saja, tersenyum bahkan khawatir terhadap sesuatu yang semestinya tidak diutamakan.

Yesung menggeleng cepat. Entah sudah berapa kali ia memikirkan hal ini. Bukankah ia normal? Apa sekarang ketertarikannya juga berubah seperti keempat sahabatnya yang lain?

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Na?" jawabnya kaget. "Ah~ tidak apa-apa." Sebuah senyum meyakinkan ia berikan secara percuma pada Donghae.

.

**_Deg_**

.

Oh demi cermin mungil didalam mobil, onyx itu harus mendapati sang pemilik obsidian kelam yang kini duduk dibangku depan ikut menatapnya. Mengakibatkan keanehan yang diderita Yesung kambuh seketika. Ia terbius.

Mereka bertukar pandang beberapa saat sebelum Yesung membuang muka ke jendela.

"Akhirnya kita kembali ke Seoul," Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya keluar jendela. "Yakk Choi Siwon gomawo! Bogoshipo saranghae!" teriaknya pada sang langit.

Keempat sahabatnya yang mendengar teriakan tersebut serempak tersenyum dan mengirimkan ucapan terima kasih mereka masing-masing pada Choi Siwon.

Berbahagialah Choi Siwon.. karena kami disini bahagia karenamu.. terima kasih..

_"__Berbahagialah Siwon, terima kasih."_ Yah.. dalam hati Kyuhyun tulus mengirimkan doa tersebut. Ia berterima kasih atas kehadiran Siwon yang sudah membawanya bertemu dengan sosok yang telah lama ia cari.

Tugas barunya kini adalah untuk membuat Kim Yesung mengenalinya. Cho Kyuhyun, jalanmu dimulai.

.

.

.

**_###===END/TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Aaaa miaaan.. sekian lama tapi updatean belum bisa sepanjang rel kereta hehe -_-v kelanjutan ff ini aja berjalan disela kesibukan dan kelelahan fisik author #alasanlagi wkw

but tapi i wish aku harap, cukup layak untuk mendengar pendapat kalian semua :*

okaiii.. end or tbc tetap ditangan readers :3 review juseyoo

.

**Reply to Reviews ::**

R: eh iya apa roh siwon udh nyerah gentayangan atai bakalan balim lg itu ?

A: akan kembali ke asalnya, wondad gak mau jadi arwah gentayangan katanya ._.

.

R: Siwon suka yesung?

A: emmm tidak. tp smacam cinta antara sahabat

.

R: hyaaahhh yesung sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta sama kyu oiya si kyu jgn dingin bgt kya gtu dong

A: iya tuh, mulai kepincut :v dingin? bawan lahir ehehe lama" akan berubah deh. oke oke

.

R: mkin seru...LANJUT!

A: siaaaaap

.

R: moment KyuSung nya masih sedikit bgt dichap ini :(  
>banyakin lagi moment mreka dichap depan author<p>

A: oke oke.. karena wondad uda pulang ke alamnya (?) so its time for kyusung

.

R: ciee. .yesungie mulai ada feel ama kyu.  
>. oiya kpn nih kyusung bersatu?<p>

A: tidak lama lagi... mungkin?

.

R: Tu siwonya kmn? Pa balik ke 'asalnya'?

A: iya, pulang kampung dia ._.

.

R: hoho ternyata siwin ga dapet ijin dari kyu buat ngerasuki tubuh nya  
>apa yesung itu suka sama siwon?<br>masih penasaran sama masa lalu kyusung nih

A: yesung sayang siwon. siwon sayang yesung. udah gitu :3 keekeke oh ya, masa lalu kyusung bakal diulas lagi nanti

.

.

see you paii paii


	7. Chapter 6

**Tittle** : Mystery

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Mystery & Romance

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

- Kyuhyun

- Yesung

- find it by urself ^^

**Disclaimer** : This story is mine *w* ok, hanya meminjam nama oppars saja ~

.

.

**Warnings** : Typos, BL, OOC, Absurd, dont like dont read :3 paii

.

.

.

**_~~~Happy Reading~~~_**

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

Seorang diri Kyuhyun berjalan santai melalui koridor sekolah menuju tempat parkir dibagian utara gedung. Pagi tadi ia memilih membawa motor pribadinya untuk pergi sekolah. Dan kini ia berniat kembali ke rumah karena sudah lewat satu jam dari jam pulangnya.

"Kyuhyun?" sebuah panggilan membuat ia berhenti untuk menoleh.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." sosok itu melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada Kyuhyun.

Merasa jika Kim Yesung bukanlah sebuah ancaman, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti permintaan Yesung untuk masuk kedalam sebuah kelas yang kosong.

Kedua manik kelamnya terus mengamati gerak-gerik Yesung yang terlihat cemas. Mungkin ia khawatir jika ada orang yang lewat atau tiba-tiba masuk.

_"__Woohyun, keluarlah sebentar dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kemari."_

_"__Kau menyuruhku?"_

Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arah ruang kosong disamping. "_Tentu saja! Apa mungkin aku minta tolong pada namja ini?" _tegasnya sembari melempar pandangan singkat ke arah Yesung.

Woohyun yang memang telah mengikuti Kyuhyun sedari tadi akhirnya mau menurut. Ia melayang menembus pintu dan benar-benar menunggu didepan untuk berjaga.

Kemampuan baru Kyuhyun untuk mengatur seorang arwah. Walaupun sebenarnya ia akan terus memaksa karena sudah seharian ini Kyuhyun merelakan pendengarannya untuk menyimak seluruh keluh kesah Woohyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Kyuhyun, apa kau ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat kita masih di Jeju?"

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, "Kejadian apa?"

"Kau.. kau kerasukan Kyu. Tidak ingat?"

"Ah~" kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Malam sebelum kita kembali, aku sadar dan aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu ketika aku tidak sadar?"

Yesung maju selangkah, "Apa kau tahu siapa yang merasukimu?"

"Aku tahu, Choi Siwon 'kan?"

Onyx dihadapannya melebar, "Darimana kau tahu? Malam itu Siwon bahkan berpesan untuk menyampaikan terima kasihnya padamu."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terlihat ragu. Jika ia membicarakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kim Yesung, apa mungkin namja ini akan lari ketakutan dan menganggapnya pembual?

"Jika aku katakan, apa kau akan percaya semuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini sesuatu yang mungkin sulit dimengerti, tapi dalam pandanganku semua benar-benar nyata adanya. Apa kau percaya jika aku bilang bahwa aku bisa..─" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung "─melihat roh siwon." bisiknya kemudian.

Hal itu sudah pasti membuat setiap pergerakan Yesung terpaku. Hanya keterkejutan yang menguasainya selama beberapa detik selanjutnya.

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak padaku, itu terserah. Karena tak ada bukti yang bisa kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Kyuhyun tunggu!" panggilan Yesung kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun. "Tunggu.. apa mungkin kalau orang yang memasukkan semua undangan itu adalah dirimu?"

"Eoh, aku melakukannya karena Choi Siwon memintaku."

"Dan apa karena Siwon juga, kau sengaja ikut berlibur ke Jeju?" tebak Yesung yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

Kesunyian menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh sementara Kim Yesung, "An-andwae.. maldo andwae.." sibuk menyanggah fakta yang baru didengarnya.

"Kau takut?" nada dingin Kyuhyun membuat Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia menggeleng sambil terus menatap kedua obsidian kelam Kyuhyun bergantian. Akal sehatnya masih tak bisa menerima dengan baik.

"Ada satu diruangan ini. Dia tepat berdiri disampingmu. Seorang pria berambut pirang, bola mata berwarna biru dengan bulu mata panjang seperti wanita. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi sayang sebelah tangannya tidak ada. Dia bilang, wajahmu mengingatkannya pada sahabat masa lalunya."

Penuturan terus terang Kyuhyun membuat Yesung meremang hebat. Ia menoleh kaku ke arah samping. Mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"AAAAA!" Yesung sontak berteriak kencang. Refleks ia menutup mata dan kedua telinganya ketakutan.

Namja dihadapannya tak kalah terkejut. Matanya melebar melihat reaksi tak terduga dari Kim Yesung_. "Mungkinkah ...?"_ batinnya mempertanyakan.

"Kyuhyun tolong aku! Dia benar-benar mengerikan, aku takut! Aku mohon.. jebal!" racauan Yesung semakin tak terkendali.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun segera melangkah maju untuk mendekap tubuh gemetar Yesung. Ia tak menyangka jika Kim Yesung mampu melihat makhluk itu. Sekarang ia menyesal karena telah menakut-nakuti namja manis tersebut.

"Kyuhyun.. hiks." Suara tangis Yesung terdengar nyata digendang telinga Kyuhyun. Bahkan isakan dari namja itu terasa jelas dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf.. sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku disini, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu." Tangan besar Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai Yesung.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun.." tangan mungil Yesung menahan gerakan Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisakah kau tinggal?"

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Yesung sosok mengerikan yang dilihatnya tadi siang. Sosok itu berhasil membuat mentalnya jatuh ke palung terdalam.

Sekarang ia ketakutan dan gelisah luar biasa. Apalagi tadi Kyuhyun berniat pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah setelah mengantarnya pulang. Kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi, dan dia tak punya pilihan selain meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

"Aku takut, Kyu.." sorot mata Yesung terlihat memohon.

Lebih dalam Kyuhyun menelaah semakin dirinya tak tega. Ialah penyebab Kim Yesung mengalami rasa takutnya kini. Bagaimanapun ia harus bertanggungjawab dan menghapus ketakutan namja tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal."

Kelegaan jelas terlihat dari raut wajah Yesung yang telah kembali tenang. "Terima kasih.."

"Lebih baik bersihkan dirimu sekarang." Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sofa keluarga Kim. Melepaskan kembali ransel hitam yang sempat digendongnya.

"Kau akan tetap disini, kan?"

"Eum.." Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan senyum hangat, "Sampai esok aku akan disini."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Yesung yakin untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun sementara dirinya membersihkan diri.

Sepergian Yesung, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi noonanya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menginap dirumah teman untuk mengerjakan sebuah tugas kelompok. Tak mudah memang membuat noona tersayangnya itu percaya. Kali ini ia harus merelakan foto-foto pribadinya di'perjual-belikan' oleh sang kakak. Ahra bilang, wajah tampan Kyuhyun sangat menarik minat teman-teman wanitanya.

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membuat makanan yang lebih layak untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sumpitnya, "Tidak masalah. Aku bisa makan apapun." Ia mengaduk sebentar ramen didalam cupnya, meniupnya pelan lalu mulai memakannya tanpa banyak keluhan.

Ini pengalaman pertamanya menginap dirumah Kim Yesung dan makan malam mereka berlangsung dengan dua buah cup ramen instan. Kyuhyun tidak menyesalinya, hati kecilnya justru tengah bersorak karena mendapatkan moment berharga ini.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Dengan?"

"Err.. makhluk-makhluk itu ..?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku sudah biasa."

"Tidak mungkin. Kupikir tak mungkin kau tidak ketakutan.." gumam Yesung.

Kyuhyun terlihat penasaran, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa yakin bahwa sebenarnya kau ketakutan. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman." Yesung sendiri tak tahu darimana rasa percaya itu muncul. Ia hanya yakin bahwa keberanian Kyuhyun hanyalah topeng.

Sang lawan bicara memilih diam menikmati ramennya kembali. _"Jelas kau berpikir seperti itu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mendengar keluh kesahnya saat itu."_

Kyuhyun memutar ingatan masa lalunya. Saat dirinya dan Yesung terjebak di dunia arwah, ia mengatakan semuanya. Bahwa ia lelah dan muak dengan makhluk-makhluk tak normal disekelilingnya. Bahwa ia tak keberatan meskipun harus mati detik itu. Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Yesung mengucap janji yang bahkan hingga saat ini belum terpenuhi.

"Soal Siwon," mendadak Yesung membawa kembali nama Choi Siwon.

Sang lawan bicara mencoba memperhatikan. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apa yang Siwon katakan padamu, aku bersyukur karena kau bersedia membantunya. Gomawo Kyuhyun.."

"Aku membantunya karena dia juga membantuku, tak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

"Tapi, jika kau ingat Siwon merasukimu malam itu, apa kau ingat hal yang terjadi?"

"Hal yang mana?"

Rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerang Yesung, "Eh, h-hal seperti..─"

"─Apa mungkin aku menciummu?" tebak Kyuhyun asal.

.

**_Blush_**

,

Yesung merona. Onyx sabitnya membulat lucu. "K-kau..─"

"Ah~ apa itu benar-benar terjadi?"

"M-mwo?" Yesung terbata. Sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun mencuri ciumannya, Yesung tak tahu mengapa ia justru merasa malu dan bukannya marah. Kali inipun nampaknya hukum berlaku sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Yesung hyung, jangan bergerak," nada bicara Kyuhyun berubah serius.

Si Manis terlihat bingung memperhatikan setiap gerakan Kyuhyun. Namja itu bangkit dari kursinya dan kini berdiri tepat disamping Yesung.

"Apa?" tatapan Yesung dipenuhi kecemasan. Siapa tahu jika mungkin didekatnya kini berdiri makhluk tak kasat mata yang mengerikan?

.

**_Chup~_**

.

Nyatanya tak ada makhluk halus apapun didekatnya. Yang ada hanyalah seorang namja tampan berkulit pucat yang dengan seenak jidat mengecup bibirnya.

Yesung mendelik tak percaya sementara Kyuhyun kembali berdiri tegak. Wajah angkuhnya berubah ceria mendapati ekspresi '_blank_' diwajah imut Yesung. "Haha.. kau sangat lucu."

Suara tawa itu membuat Yesung melayangkan pukulannya ke bahu Kyuhyun. "Yakk!" teriaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh, "Kau merona?"

"M-mwo?" Yesung bangkit dari kursi. "Yakk Cho Kyuhyun berhenti!" ia mulai mengejar dongsaeng kurang ajarnya yang tengah berlari masuk ke kamar.

.

**_Brakk!_**

.

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya segera jatuh pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atas ranjang sembari mengatur nafas.

"Hah.. hyung, aku lelah."

Tidak memperdulikan wajah kelelahan Kyuhyun, Yesung berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah _smirk_ dibibirnya.

"Hyaaaa!" tubuh rampingnya menghampur ke atas ranjang.

"Bwahahaha! Yakk hentikan hentikan! Keuhahaha!" Kyuhyun benar-benar hampir gila. Ia tak percaya Yesung akan menggunakan jari-jari mungilnya untuk menggelitik tubuhnya.

Kedua orang itu saling bergulat di atas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun terus berusaha menghindar dari tangan terkutuk Yesung.

"Ini balasan untukmu, gyaaa!" Disisi lain Yesung semakin brutal menggelitik titik-titik sensitif Kyuhyun.

"Andwae! Bwahahaha.. baik-baiklah, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menahan kedua tangan Yesung. Wajahnya memohon.

"Haah.. dasar." Yesung menurunkan tangannya dan memilih berhenti menghukum Kyuhyun.

Sebuah seringai halus samar-samar terlihat diwajah Kyuhyun, "Sekarang giliranku!"

"Aaaa! Kyu- keuhahahahaha!" kali ini Kim Yesung yang harus merasakan gelitikan Kyuhyun diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia berguling kesana kemari dan meneriakkan kata-kata permohonan, tapi Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya.

Entah pergulatan itu berlalu hingga jam berapa, yang terpenting kita tahu bahwa malam itu mereka berbagi tawa untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

**_###===Mystery===###_**

.

.

.

**_###===Flashback On===###_**

.

"Sekarang kita harus kemana?" Yesung celingukan kesana kemari. Malam telah berakhir dan pagi kini menyambut dengan sinar mentarinya. Malam pertama yang ia lalu sebagai roh.

"Cheju Halla General Hospital_._" sahut Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau bisa mengambil mataku jika aku salah membaca simbol rumah sakit di ambulan kemarin." Beruntung Kyuhyun sempat melihat logo rumah sakit yang tercantum pada mobil ambulan yang membawa tubuh tak berdayanya kemarin pagi.

"Jangan gila. Aku tidak butuh matamu selama aku belum buta."

.

.

.

**_###_**

.

.

.

Kedua roh remaja laki-laki itu akhirnya tiba di Cheju Halla General Hospital. Setelah menaiki bus sebagai penumpang tak kasat mata, mereka berhasil mencapai tujuan mereka dalam waktu dua jam.

Kini keduanya kembali termangu. Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan letak kamar mereka jika bertanya pada resepsionis saja tak akan mungkin? Rumah sakit ini terlalu besar untuk ditelusuri satu per satu.

Yesung merunduk, "Haaa.. kita sampai tapi kita tak tahu dimana tubuh kita berada." keluhnya.

"Omong kosong."

"Huh?" Si Manis kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan jawaban tak terduga Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik daripada bertanya pada resepsionis," Kyuhyun mengarahkan telunjukkan pada seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja memasuki lobi rumah sakit. "Noonaku."

Nampaknya Tuhan memberikan bantuan besar kepada mereka. Cho Ahra datang tepat disaat kedua roh itu membutuhkan petunjuk.

Kedua matanya membengkak, garis kehitaman terliihat jelas sebagai tanpa bahwa tidur malamnya tidaklah cukup baik. Ahra datang dengan mata yang masih basah dan merah. Jelas sekali bahwa ia menghabiskan malamnya untuk menangisi kondisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kecil tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya. Melihat Sang Noona dalam kondisi yang begitu berantakan, hatinya serasa diremas hebat. Membayangkan air mata dikedua orang tuanya, ah~ sungguh Kyuhyun berharap mereka dapat kembali ke dunia manusia.

"Kyuhyun," suara lembut Yesung menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, maaf. Lebih baik kita ikuti noonaku sebelum jauh." Kyuhyun melayang didepan Yesung. Mengejar kakaknya yang telah lebih dulu berbelok disudut koridor.

Yesung bergegas mengikuti, "Gwaenchana?" tanyanya lagi.

Meskipun tak bisa membaca isi hati Kyuhyun, Yesung cukup tahu bahwa adik kelasnya itu sedang mengalami pukulan hebat. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karenamu dan kau tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk mengusap air matanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengulum senyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, wajahmu tidak mengatakan hal itu." bantah Yesung.

Yang lebih muda menghentikan gerakannya sesaat, "Tak ada waktu untuk membahas ini. Kita temukan tubuhku dan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu, setelah kita sadar, kau bisa meminta kejelasan atas kebohonganku."

Satu hal yang Yesung tidak ketahui sementara Kyuhyun memikirkannya semalaman. Tepat ketika Yesung memejamkan matanya, iblis itu datang menemui Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakan bahwa hanya ada waktu dua hari untuk kembali ke tubuh mereka. Jika sampai hari itu mereka masih berkeliaran di dunia roh, maka tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk kembali.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung. "Percaya padaku jika kau ingin kembali." dan merekapun kembali ke tujuan awal mereka mengikuti Cho Ahra.

Menaiki lift hingga ke lantai tiga, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tiba di depan kamar 113 dengan nama Cho Kyuhyun tertera jelas dipintunya.

Hatinya terasa berat, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan ia masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebuah pemandangan yang cukup mengoyak perasaan terpampang nyata.

Sang Ayah yang tertidur di sofa, Sang Ibu yang tengah menyeka setiap inci wajah pucatnya dengan handuk kecil, dan Sang Kakak yang datang dengan mata bengkak.. Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah air mata macam apa yang ada di dunia roh ini, tangis tetaplah wujud rasa sedih dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun melayang ke arah ranjang. Tempat dimana tubuh tak berdayanya berbaring dibalik selang-selang medis. Alat pendeteksi denyut jantung disamping ranjang berbunyi lirih. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik tubuh kini tengah berada didunia yang berbeda.

"Akankah kau kembali sekarang?" suara lemah Yesung menginterupsi dibelakang.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Tak ada kata yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia dilema.

Haruskah ia kembali sekarang dan meninggalkan roh Yesung sendirian mencari cara pulang? Atau haruskah ia melewatkan pintu masuk didepannya kini demi membantu Yesung mencari tubuhnya?

Kyuhyun memandang seluruh anggota keluarganya bergantian. Ada kemungkinan ia kehabisan waktu jika ia memutuskan untuk mencari tubuh Yesung terlebih dahulu. Jika waktu habis, maka Kyuhyunlah yang akan tertinggal didunia roh. Dirinyalah yang akan menghilang dari dunia meninggalkan seluruh keluarganya.

"Pergilah.. aku akan mencari tubuhku sendiri." Yesung cukup peka untuk membaca raut keraguan diwajah Kyuhyun. Iapun memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan.

Sesampainya diluar, Yesung berubah gelisah. Sebenarnya ia takut dan tak yakin terhadap pilihannya. Bayangkan saja, berapa lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk mencari tubuhnya di rumah sakit sebesar ini sendirian? Ia tak punya wujud untuk dapat bertanya pada orang lain. Suaranya tak akan mampu terdengar sekeras apapun ia berteriak pada para suster.

"Hei.." Panggilan tak terduga terdengar dari belakang Yesung.

"Kita cari bersama." Yesung terkejut bukan main melihat sosok tersbeut.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun melayang ke arah Yesung dengan senyum hangat. Ia mengangguk tepat dihadapan Yesung.

"Terima kasih, tapi bagaimana dengan keluargamu?" Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dan kebahagiaan dalam dirinya.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa menunggu sebentar."

Kedua roh itupun memulai pencarian mereka bersama.

Waktu terus berlalu, hari telah menjelang malam dan Yesung masih belum dapat menemukan tubuhnya. Pencarian disetiap lantai telah mereka lakukan. Memasuki satu per satu ruangan yang ada. Mengintip ke setiap unit intensif maupun gawat darurat. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Tersisa satu area yang belum diperiksa yaitu lantai dasar. Jika dilantai ini mereka masih gagal, keduanya tak tahu lagi harus kemana. Harapan terakhir mereka ada ditempat ini.

"Dokter, pasien diruang pemulihan pasca operasi 342 mengalami penurunan denyut nadi." ujar seorang suster yang datang terburu-buru.

"Pasien kecelakaan kemarin pagi?"

"Benar, dokter."

"Baiklah, suster tolong panggilkan Dokter Kim untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaan terhadap kakek ini."

"Ne, Dokter Lee. Saya mengerti."

Moment tersebut otomatis menjadi sebuah kunci emas bagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Firasatku mengatakan disanalah tubuhmu berada. Ayo." Kyuhyun kembali menarik Yesung bersamanya. Semoga saja kali ini dugaannya benar.

.

.

.

**_###===END/TBC?===###_**

.

.

.

Heewhehe adakah yg masih mnunggu update-an cerita ini? :v ff ini baru ke sentuh dua hari lalu soalnya ide cerita gak tau kabur kemana -_- lgsg stlh diedit saya posting dah

Saya g akan ngegantungin cerita yg uda dibuat kok, kalau readers minta dilanjut ya bakal dilanjut :)

Daripada cuap" byk alasan, ditunggu review kalian untuk cerita ini. dan kalau ada yg punya ide, bisa kok dishare siapa tahu bakal saya buat seperti itu xP #authorbingung #peace

So... mind to review?

.

**_Reply to Review ::_**

R: Kpn kyusung bersatuny..?sedih kasian bgt bang wonwon..ok lanjuttt dtunggu..

A: jelas stlah kyusung mau saling terbuka keuhaha

.

R: Wooo yema dipopo in samaa.. samaa.. tunggu! author, itu yang popo in yema siapa? kyupa ato wonpa? walo author bilang itu roh wonpa yg popo yema tp tetep aja kan raga kyupa yang ngelumatnya /oops!/ ;D mantep tenaann dah chap ini! xD banyakin popo nya yaa..)9 /nyesatin amat ye/ LANJUUUTT! -_,-

A: yg ppoppo yema emm... wondad sih dalemnnya :v tp bibirnya ya punya kyuhyun. hahaha ksenengan kyuhyun kalau byk bagian ppopponya ntar xD

.

R: ommo seru bangeet .  
>banyakin kyusung monent lg donk chingu hehehe...<br>ditunggu next chapnya :)

A: nde ^^

.

R: Huah, chap dpn kyusung moment donk? Lanjt!

A: okay~^^

.

R: siwon udah kembali ke asal, sekarang giliran kyuhyun yg mengambil hati seorang kim yesung... kyuhyun hwaiting :)

A: hwaiting! #angkatbannerkyuhyun

.

R: next next next!  
>satuan kyusung! jangan ada siwon lagi<br>dan juga banyakkin moment kyusung . menurut aku ini alurnya terlalu kecepetan -,-

tentunya kurang detail!  
>next! KyuSung harus bersatu!<p>

A: iyakah? ah nde~ gomawo masukannya ^^

.

R: uh! gemes dech ama yesungie yg malu2 gitu. .kkk-  
>. author, ini yg suka duluan kyu or yesungie?<p>

A: emm kyuhyun ^^

.

see you paii paii


End file.
